


A Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing (Okay So a Demon in Angel’s Clothing…Same Difference) (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Slightly Evil Magnus Verse (Verse 2) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Asexual Raphael Santiago, BAMF Magnus Bane, Case Fic, Detective Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Algo está cazando humanos, dejando un rastro de cuerpos con marcas extrañas y no mucho más en el camino de la evidencia. Los humanos se están poniendo nerviosos ...Empezando a notar cosas que no deberían ...Cosas como vampiros, cambiaformas, fae y más viviendo entre ellos. Cuando otro cuerpo aparece apenas un día después del último, las personas comienzan a sentir pánico.Para resolver el caso y evitar que la ciudad de Brooklyn se disuelva en la anarquía total, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y el jefe de los vampiros del clan de Brooklyn se unen a los detectives que trabajan en el caso ...¿Podrá Magnus resolver el caso, encontrar al demonio detrás de él y salvar el día, mientras mantiene al detective muy hermoso, muy sospechoso y enteramente humano Alec Lightwood alejado de la verdad?Y hablando de la verdad ... ¿Simon será capaz de mantener la verdad sobre sí mismo como un secreto de los dos Sobrenaturales más poderosos que jamás haya encontrado ...?¿Y qué, exactamente es la verdad?





	1. Hay una oscuridad en la luz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing (Okay So a Demon in Angel’s Clothing…Same Difference)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104622) by [Mistymay6886](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Shadowhunters de la pareja Malec, también habrá un poco de Saphael.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

**Pov desconocido**

"Sí, no hay problema, Leslie, cubriré el turno ... estaré allí a las 6 am". Terminó la llamada, presionando el botón de desconexión.

Maldita sea ... tanto por su día libre mañana ... Tendrá que entrar y decirle a los muchachos que tiene que irse ... otra vez ...

Hombre, uno de estos días ser tan útil iba a matarlo.

Se volvió, entrando de nuevo en el club.

"H-hey umm ... David ... ¿verdad?" Dijo una voz nerviosa detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. El hombre era probablemente un poco más joven que él, quizás veinte años. Tenía una tez profunda, un pelo negro un poco desordenado y unos ojos anchos y oscuros que seguían agitándose, ansiosos.

David asintió, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Sí ... lo siento, ¿nos conocemos?"

El chico nervioso se sonroja levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente.

"No ... Te he visto aquí varias veces ... eres un paramédico, ¿no?"

Nuevamente él asiente.

"Sí ..." levanta su ceja.

El hombre asiente rápidamente, inquieto, sigue mirando hacia otro lado, rascándose el cuello con ansiedad ... parece inquieto y un poco nervioso. Se pregunta si tal vez es inquieto ... parece tener ese tipo de energía.

David inclina su cabeza con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?"

Él asiente rápidamente ... todavía agitándose, mirando hacia un lado, con los ojos muy abiertos, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza antes de desplomarse un poco, suspirando, mirándolo de nuevo.

"S-sí ... estoy bien, pero mi amiga no ... Ella está teniendo una muy mala reacción a algo y realmente se está volviendo loca, pero no irá al hospital. ¿Puedes venir conmigo y verla? Estoy realmente preocupado."

En la parte posterior de su cabeza sintió una leve sensación de aprensión ... algo no estaba bien, comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Mira ... Lo siento, si tal vez puedes hacer que venga aquí, hablaré con ella p-"

El hombre se adelantó, cogiendo su mano, tirando ligeramente, encontrando sus ojos.

"Por favor, realmente necesito que vengas conmigo ..."

En el segundo que le tocó la mano, David sintió que toda su vacilación se desvanecía.

"¿Por favor?" Preguntó el hombre de nuevo, apretando su mano.

David asintió.

"S-sí, por supuesto que te ayudaré ... ¿dónde está?"

El chico asintió rápidamente, tirando de él, manteniendo su agarre en su mano.

"Por aquí", dijo el hombre, alejándolo del club.

Hacen algunas vueltas, bajando por un par de calles laterales, serpenteando por la ciudad. David mira al hombre nervioso con curiosidad.

"Oye ... ¿Nunca me dijiste tu nombre?"

El chico parece sobresaltarse ... es casi como si olvidara que estaba allí, lo cual es extraño ya que todavía tenía un débil agarre en su mano.

"Oh, uh ... E-Es Raj". Tartamudea.

David asiente, dan otra vuelta, yendo por un callejón bastante oscuro, se da cuenta de que es un callejón sin salida ... y no ve a nadie más alrededor. David siente esa sensación punzante en la nuca. Sus pasos fallan, intenta retroceder, pero el agarre de su mano se aprieta, lo empuja hacia adelante rápidamente, tropieza en el callejón y encuentra que sus pies parecen moverse por sí mismos.

Raj lo lleva de nuevo al callejón, hasta que se encuentra a pocos metros de la pared trasera. Tira de la mano de David, dándole la vuelta. Raj sacude la cabeza, respirando hondo, antes de mirar hacia arriba, mirando a los ojos de David, con un aspecto tan arrepentido.

Raj le soltó la mano, retrocediendo varios pasos, hasta que está a unos tres pies de distancia, justo en el centro del callejón.

"Lo siento mucho", dice en voz baja, antes de arrodillarse, dibujando una pequeña marca en el centro del callejón, levantándose nuevamente, moviéndose unos pasos más hacia atrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, tragando levemente, moviendo los labios formando palabras que no son más que un susurro, que él no puede entender.

David inclina su cabeza en confusión, no está seguro de lo que está pasando, comienza a preguntar, solo para darse cuenta de que no parece ser capaz de hacerlo.

De repente, la marca comienza a brillar ... es un extraño negro brillante, de alguna manera brillante oscuro. Un humo etéreo negro y naranja sangre comienza a subir, se desliza sobre el callejón arrastrándose, enrollándose alrededor de sus pies, arrastrándose, levantándose y moviéndose. David está congelado en el lugar, dándose cuenta de que no es solo que no puede hablar, no puede moverse, está paralizado, todo menos sus ojos. Mira implorantemente al otro hombre, suplicando por ayuda. Él está de pie junto a la pared, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza ...

"Lo siento mucho ..." dice de nuevo. "Me gustaría que hubiera alguna otra manera ..."

David intenta llamarlo de nuevo, pero no pasa nada, abre los ojos, suplicando. Una vez más, Raj simplemente sacude la cabeza, frotándose la cara, antes de girarse ligeramente, cerrando los ojos.

El humo se levanta, abrumándolo, siente pánico por un momento y una sensación de terror absolutamente aplastante ...

Entonces, tan repentinamente como el miedo se eleva, se disipa, se calma. Se siente un poco confuso, casi borracho ... y cálido ...

Muy cálido...

Hay una sensación extraña y punzante en su piel ... algo así como si su pie se durmiera, solo que por todas partes ... especialmente en sus brazos, pecho, cuello y espalda ... parece profundizarse.

Cierra los ojos e inhala lenta y profundamente ... sintiendo que el calor se intensifica y que la oscuridad profunda y pesada lo envuelve ...

Raj toma una respiración profunda y temblorosa, tratando de bloquear lo que estaba pasando ...

Oh, Dios, desea que hubiera otra manera ... pero no la había.

La única manera de detener a los monstruos, proteger a la raza humana, era a través de sacrificios de personas justas. Preguntó, rogó encontrar otra manera, pero el Ángel fue insistente ...

Era la única manera...

Se estremeció cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro, girándose levemente, mirando a la figura pálida, hermosa e iridiscente a su lado. El ángel dio una sonrisa suave y alentadora, estirándose, agarrando la barbilla de Raj, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia arriba, con sus ojos azul hielo encontrando la mirada de Raj.

"Está casi completo ... uno más y puedes descansar. Tu mundo estará a salvo ... tu hermana estará a salvo. Ya no tendrás a estos monstruos corriendo, cazándote ... cazándola. Lo estás haciendo muy bien ... eres un héroe ... estamos salvando a la humanidad ... "

Respiró hondo, sintiendo que una calma lenta y profunda lo alcanzaba. Asintió lentamente.

"Estamos salvando a la humanidad." Repitió suavemente.

**Pov Simon**

"Y pensé que iba a tener que conseguir una botella con atomizador para mantener a esos dos separados ... en serio, amigo"

Kevin soltó una risita de sorpresa, con los ojos brillantes, abiertos y brillantes de risa, negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Uh, no ... no puedes rociar el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn con una botella de spray ... ¡No me importa lo malo que sea su flirteo!"

"¡Tío, no estabas allí! ¡No lo viste! "

Kevin se rio de nuevo.

"No me importa ... ninguna cantidad de coqueteo vale la pena arriesgar tu vida para detenerlos".

Simon se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Diez minutos después, lo descubrí ... porque pensé que iba a saltar sobre Alec allí mismo ... y ... en serio ... no quiero ver eso. Quiero decir, objetivamente ambos son, como REALMENTE calientes y todo, pero ... uh ... no ... Simplemente no. Gracias a Dios, Raphael llegó en ese momento ".

Kevin se rio.

"Probablemente una de las primeras veces que alguien ha dicho que ..."

Simon sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

"No, en realidad no es así en absoluto. Era genial ... en realidad muy agradable ".

Kevin parpadeó.

"¿Raphael? Como Raphael Santiago, como el jefe del clan de vampiros de Brooklyn ... tío, yo soy el que se supone que está delirando ".

Se rio.

"Te lo estoy diciendo, el chico era genial. En realidad, fue realmente servicial y encantador." Se detuvo, sonrojándose levemente.

Kevin arqueó una ceja, abriendo los ojos.

"¿Y...?"

Simon parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

Él solo inclinó su cabeza, haciendo un movimiento continuo.

"Y..."

Simon rodó los ojos.

"Y bien parecido, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente guapo ... quiero decir, sé que está todo eso del "Magnetismo vampírico ", pero aún así ... guau ... "negó con la cabeza, parpadeando levemente.

Kevin suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cojín del sofá, frotándose las sienes.

"Amigo ... por favor, ¿dime que no estás enamorado del jefe del Clan de vampiros de Brooklyn?"

Simon se encogió de hombros tímidamente, sonrojándose más.

"Bien..."

Kevin gimió.

"Oh, Dios mío ... y dijiste que Alec necesitaba supervisión ..."

"Está bien, sé que es un poco loco, p-"

"Sí, " un poco loco "es un ogro que toma clases de ballet y trata de llegar a Broadway. Un gwir-dyst enamorado del líder de un clan de vampiros es otro juego de pelota".

Simon resopló.

"No es tan loco ... y Tyler fue increíble en su última jugada ... duró semanas".

Kevin le dio una mirada inexpresiva.

"¿No es loco? Simon, él piensa que eres humano ... piensa que crees que él es humano ... no sabe lo que eres ... y si se entera, es muy probable que intente matarte ... bueno ... probablemente sin el 'tratar..."

Simon gimió, asintiendo.

"Sí ... lo sé, tienes razón. Además, no es como si él estuviera interesado en mí de todos modos. Me refiero a que es hermoso, inteligente, valiente y fuerte ... "

"Así que estás ..." intervino Kevin.

"Y tiene toda esa 'elegancia y gracia vampírica' a su favor".

Kevin resopló, sonriendo.

"Vale, así que te has colado por él ... Te he visto tropezar mientras te quedas quieto".

"Oh ... solo como ... unas cuantas veces ... y de todos modos, ¿no estabas tratando de disuadirme de que no le gustaba?"

Kevin se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente.

"Bueno, sí, pero eso no significa que solo voy a quedarme sentado cuando alguien esté hablando de mi mejor amigo ... incluso si es mi mejor amigo quien habla".

Simon sonrió.

"Gracias."

Se encogió de hombros con desdén.

"Por supuesto ... de todos modos, ¿qué pasa w-wit ..." se calló, con la cara arrugada.

"¡Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo! "

Simon se dio la vuelta para agarrar un pañuelo para él ... (También para ocultar su risa ahogada).

Normalmente, nunca se reiría de un amigo enfermo de gripe. Ayer no había manera de que se riera, el pobre hombre estuvo enfermo todo el día. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando Simon llegó a casa, lo que era realmente una pena, ya que estaba absolutamente ansioso por decirle todo lo que se había perdido.

Afortunadamente hoy se siente mucho mejor ... excepto por los estornudos ...

Kevin tenía un tipo de gripe que solo afectaba a los cambiaformas, por lo que no era contagioso a ninguna otra forma sobrenatural o humana. Sin embargo, era altamente contagioso entre los cambiaformas. Luke le había prohibido expresamente que pusiera un pie en el recinto durante el tiempo que durara.

Simon realmente estaba tratando de no reírse, pero no podía evitarlo. Por lo general, nunca se reiría de un amigo pobre y enfermo ... sin embargo, esta gripe en particular hizo que sus cambios se volvieran locos ... particularmente cuando estornudaba.

Casi todos los cambiaformas, en su forma humana, todavía tenían algunos rasgos de su contraparte animal. Sólo débiles rasgos. Kevin era un Ceirw-dyn ... un cambiaformas ciervo - Ni un sátiro, ni un Fauno, sino un ceirw- dyn.

Por lo general, se ve mayormente humano, excepto por los ojos casi literales, las orejas alargadas como un elfo y la pequeña parte de sus cuernos que sobresalen un poco sobre su rizado pelo de color caoba oscuro.

Sin embargo, con esta gripe cada vez que estornuda, sus cambios se vuelven locos, sus orejas y sus cuernos crecen, sus cuernos saltan de menos de siete centímetros a más de treinta centímetros y se ramifican, las orejas también brotan, su tono de piel fluctúa y se vuelve moteado con un patrón manchado que ondeaba en su piel, solo para que casi todos se retiraran con la misma rapidez.

Y de nuevo, eso no sería tan malo, pero con Kevin nunca es solo un estornudo, es una sucesión de ellos y ...

Sí ... Simon REALMENTE trata de mantener la risa para sí mismo.

Él astutamente se asoma sobre el hombro...

Kevin lo mira fijamente.

Vaya ... al parecer no lo cubrió demasiado bien ...

Simon sacudió la cabeza.

"L-lo siento ... realmente lo intenté ...", ofrece disculpándose.

Kevin resopla débilmente, rodando los ojos, soplando un mechón rizado de pelo oscuro de su cara, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Simon sabía que estaba molesto y se sentía mal, pero molesto y con la nariz ligeramente roja por los estornudos, parecía una mezcla entre Bambi y Rudolph ...

No es exactamente intimidante.

Se cansó de contener otra risita, una vez más sin éxito.

"Eres el peor amigo que hay". Él se quejó.

Levantó su mano para aplacarlo.

"Lo siento, hombre ... sabes que no quiero decir nada con eso ..."

"Sí, sí ... lo sé ... de todos modos ... si terminaste de reírte de mi dolor ... ¿qué pasó con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn? No puedo creer esto, nunca me enfermo ... ¡esta es la primera vez que he tenido que faltar al trabajo en los dos años que llevo allí y me pierdo lo más interesante que pasa en el recinto en todo el año!"

Simon se rió, asintiendo rápidamente.

"Oh sí, amigo, al final del día teníamos a cinco policías y ocho sospechosos escondidos en la sala de archivos, los oficiales Byrd, Phineas y Collins se escondían en la sala de descanso, ¡y otros casi ocho estaban en la sala de observación! ¡Ese imbécil ogro de Brock estaba casi escondido debajo de un escritorio! ¡Escuché que cinco oficiales están pidiendo permiso para transferencias a otros recintos!

Kevin sacudió la cabeza con sorpresa.

"¿De verdad, solo de una visita de dos horas? Conozco a los chicos bastante intimidantes, bueno, no es como si lo supiera personalmente o algo así, pero no es como si fuera un maníaco que anda por ahí "golpeando" a las personas por el más mínimo desaire ... Quiero decir que solo fueron unas pocas horas, parece una reacción exagerada ".

Simon se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Bueno, en realidad es un poco más que eso ..."

Kevin inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, recogiendo su propia taza.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno ... mira, Magnus le dijo a Alec que la razón por la que estaba en la escena era porque estaba investigando ... que estaba creando una agencia de detectives privada".

Kevin tosió, casi escupiendo el café que acababa de beber, con los ojos abiertos de alarma ...

"¿En serio?"

Simon asintió rápidamente.

"¿Lo se, verdad? Realmente no sé qué pasa con eso. Creo que estaba investigando el caso y tengo la sensación de que tiene algo que los Sobrenaturales en la estación no pudieron encontrar, así que eso es bueno. De hecho, van a estar trabajando en el caso con nosotros ".

"E-espera ... ¿'ellos '?"

Simon asintió, sonrojándose levemente.

"Uh ... sí ... aparentemente, Raphael y Magnus están empezando la Agencia de Detectives Privados ..."

Él estalló en una risita sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh, Dios mío: El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y El Jefe del Clan de Vampiros de Brooklin dirigiendo una agencia de detectives privados ... ¡Eso es demasiado gracioso!"

Simon se rió entre dientes, asintiendo levemente.

"Es un poco loco, ¿no?"

Kevin asintió rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Me gusta ... ¿cómo funciona eso cuando los tipos que persiguen criminales y resuelven misterios son más peligrosos y misteriosos que cualquier caso real que puedan tener?"

Los ojos de Simon se agrandaron, rebotó ligeramente, gesticulando con entusiasmo.

"¡Cierto! No lo sé. Estoy pensando que era solo una mentira de parte de Magnus para ver el caso y coquetear / molestar a Alec más ... Raphael probablemente solo dijo que era parte de eso para tratar de evitar que Magnus empeorara las cosas. "Se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Estoy realmente contento de que estén trabajando en el caso. Magnus encontró algunas marcas que extrañamos. No las reconocí, pero definitivamente eran sellos de algún tipo ... y si ninguno de los Sobrenaturales en el recinto los detectó, entonces tienen que ser enmascarados de alguna manera ".

Kevin asintió.

"Sí, sé que Luke ha movilizado a casi todos los brujos, Fae o cambiaformas para ver si pueden encontrar algo y hasta ahora absolutamente nada. Aunque, supongo que si alguien puede encontrar algo, sería Magnus ".

Simon asintió impresionado.

"Sí ... amigo ... este tipo era algo realmente loco ... quiero decir, ya sabes, he estado alrededor de algunos brujos y Fae bastante fuertes antes, pero literalmente puedes sentir el poder que emana de él. ¡Lo sentí tan pronto como entré en el pasillo que lleva a las salas de interrogatorios! Sabía que era poderoso, pero hay una gran diferencia entre escuchar eso y verlo realmente ...

Su voz se fue apagando, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto entrante. Simon se acercó, recogiéndolo, escaneando ...

"Ah, maldita sea ..." dijo suavemente, cayendo un poco hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Kevin inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Suspiró, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo, ya levantado del sofá.

"Alec, tenemos otro cuerpo".

"Hombre ... lo siento ... desearía poder ayudar ... si necesitas un ..."

Simon lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, está bien ... nos ocuparemos nosotros. Solo necesitas mejorarte ... además, si tu gripe comienza a propagarse por el recinto, podemos perder casi la mitad de nuestra fuerza. Está bien, estamos yo, Alec, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn Y el jefe del clan de vampiros de Brooklyn ... Estoy bastante seguro que podemos resolverlo ... Aunque sería mucho más fácil si cada uno de nosotros no estuviera ocultando algo a los demás ... "

Kevin sacudió la cabeza.

"Eso va a ser realmente complicado".

Simon resopló, asintiendo.

"Dímelo a mí", murmuró, mostrando una sonrisa rápida y una ola rápida.

"Que tengas un buen día, si necesitas que recoja algo en el camino a casa, simplemente envíame un mensaje de texto".

Kevin sonrió.

"Vale, gracias Simon".

Se encogió de hombros.

"Eh, ¿para qué son los mejores amigos?"

"Pa-" se calló, la cara una vez más arrugándose.

"¡Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo!"

Simon se rio.

"¡No es gracioso!"

"¡Lo siento!" Simon gritó de vuelta, deslizándose por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Sacó su teléfono, comprobando las instrucciones, sintiendo una leve preocupación.

Dos cuerpos en dos días ... eso no es bueno ...

Bueno, no es que nada de esto sea "bueno", pero este era el peor de los casos.

Si el asesino estaba ganando velocidad, realmente tenían que hacer lo mismo ...

Menos mal que ahora tenían ayuda.


	2. El menor de los males.

**Pov Magnus**

Ugh, ¿qué demonios era eso?

Magnus gimió, girándose, mirando el estruendoso teléfono en su mesita de noche, viendo el reloj ...

¡¿Quién demonios le estaba llamando a las 8 am ?!

Acababa de acostarse a las 5 ...

Chasqueó los dedos, invocándolo.

"Será mejor que esto sea importante", espetó, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar la información de contacto.

Hubo una ligera pausa en el otro extremo de la línea.

"Umm ... lo-lo siento ... Soy el detective Lewis, ¿de ayer? ¿Te desperté? "Preguntó la voz vacilante.

Magnus suspiró, instantáneamente lamentando haberle hablado de esa forma al chico ... incluso si era insoportablemente temprano ...

Era como gritarle a un cachorro.

"Sí, cariño, lo hiciste ... lo siento por ser tan abrupto, me acosté bastante tarde. Normalmente no estoy despierto hasta mucho más tarde ... ya sabes, con el club y todo ".

"Oh, sí, lo siento por eso. Ni siquiera lo pensé ".

"No hay problema, cariño ... entonces, ¿por qué me llamas tan temprano?"

Al otro lado del teléfono, Magnus oyó un leve suspiro.

"Sí, lo siento, pero como también estás trabajando en el caso, pensé que todos deberíamos mantenernos en la misma página, ¿sabes? Ser honestos, compartir información. Tenemos otra víctima. Fue encontrada hace media hora, en un callejón de Rocklin Way. Nos dirigimos a la escena ahora, ¿pensé que querrías encontrarnos allí?"

Magnus retiró las sábanas, ya comenzando a levantarse de la cama, caminando a través de la habitación.

"Sí, por supuesto, lo haré. Gracias por hacérmelo saber. ¿Cual es la dirección?"

"Es el callejón al lado de la Floristería de Dixon, 1098 Rocklin Way".

Magnus asintió, chasqueando los dedos, instantáneamente limpio y recién duchado, cambiándose a su atuendo para el día, una camisa violeta oscuro, con pantalones de cuero negro y botas que eran casi negras, pero en realidad eran de un color morado muy profundo, con un patrón ligeramente escamado (De acuerdo, no tanto 'escamado' como la piel de dragón ... eran unas de sus favoritas) .

"Solo me costará unos minutos prepararme. Me temo que Raph no podrá reunirse con nosotros todavía. Tenía algunos asuntos bastante apremiantes y algunas reuniones de las que no podía salir. Debería estar libre alrededor de cinco."

"Oh, está bien ... está bien, pero ¿vas a venir?"

Magnus asintió, estirándose, rápidamente pasando su mano libre por su pelo, la magia resplandeciendo y brillando, transformando instantáneamente el nido de pájaros enredados en un estilo perfectamente levantado, dejando solo un poco de brillo iridiscente que atraparía la luz.

"Sí y gracias de nuevo por mantenerme al tanto, lo aprecio, cariño".

Simon soltó una risa sin alegría que se convirtió en un suspiro.

"No, gracias, Magnus. Esta es la segunda muerte en dos días, es mucho más rápido que cualquiera de los otros ... creo que necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener con esto. No sé qué es ni quién está detrás, pero hay que detenerle ".

"Tienes toda la razón, cariño. Os encontraré allí chicos. Lo resolveremos. Hasta pronto, cariño."

"Nos vemos Magnus".

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y volvió a parpadear, haciendo aparecer su habitual surtido de collares y anillos. Caminando hacia su joyería, recogió su orejera favorita, el dragón de plata antigua, se la puso y rápidamente invocó un delineador de ojos negro, aplicándolo con practica y firmeza. Esto es algo para lo que nunca usaba la magia. Siempre era calmante, algo así le centraba.

Tenía la sensación de que hoy realmente lo necesitaría.

Ayer había estado demasiado pendiente del detective, demasiado atrapado en el hombre bonito, tan atractivo, casi olvidando el caso. Realmente no podía dejar que eso volviera a pasar. Alec era bastante adictivo, casi intoxicante ... casi se había quedado mudo por su primer encuentro (Bueno ... no tanto "mudo", pero si vergonzosamente desesperado), pero eso realmente tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

Había un demonio cazando humanos. Si era una fiebre irreflexiva de asesinatos, podría ser algún tipo de anomalía o una enfermedad. Había algunas que sabía que podían afectar a los demonios menores, hacer que se volvieran salvajes, que perdieran sus capacidades de funcionamiento superiores, haciéndoles poco más que bestias, hacer que se alimenten de humanos así como de Sobrenaturales más débiles.

Lo ha visto antes, lo ha tratado. ¿Pero esto? Esto era diferente. Los asesinatos no eran precipitados ni sangrientos. Por lo que Simon había dicho ni siquiera podían decir qué mató a las víctimas, parecía que se habían sentado a descansar un poco.

No hay signos visibles de lucha, ninguna marca (salvo las marcas rituales) o hematomas que indicarían que no estaba motivado por la necesidad ... al menos no por comida.

La forma en que se lo describió, así como su incapacidad para sentir nada en el sitio sin el hechizo agregado, abrió paso a recuerdos y trajo de regreso un largo capítulo olvidado de sus lecciones, cuando Declan le enseñó acerca de los demonios hanfod lladrata.

Eran demonios de nivel medio. Un hanfod lladrata normalmente no tenía una forma física, al menos no una que pudiera manifestarse en el mundo humano de inmediato.

No vivían en el mundo humano, fueron desterrados a Calon con el resto de los seres que se consideraban una amenaza para la humanidad y el mundo sobrenatural ... Sin embargo, una de sus formas naturales era un humo efímero, un vapor de tipo niebla. No pueden viajar al mundo humano por su cuenta, pero pueden ser invocados.

Cuando esto pasa, el demonio se une al que les invocó. Funciona similar a un Djinn, conceder "deseos" que prometen cumplir cualquier deseo que tenga el invocador (que generalmente es algo codicioso y materialista o simplemente malvado ... no invoca exactamente a un demonio para que le ayude a aprobar un examen de matemáticas). A cambio de los "deseos", el demonio pide sacrificios, hasta que absorba la fuerza suficiente para manifestar su forma física, no puede interactuar con ningún otro ser humano, excepto al que está atado.

Declan le había dicho mucho acerca de los demonios, queriendo que entendiera ese lado. Siempre fue muy amable y sabía que Magnus veía a esa parte de sí mismo como malvada, oscura, equivocada ... que veía su marca de demonio como vergonzosa. Le había asegurado que no era así, que lo que era y de dónde venía, de dónde venían sus poderes, no importaba, era lo que hacías con ellos.

Hizo hincapié en que quiénes eran sus padres no decía quien era.

Declan siempre fue un poco misterioso en lo que respecta a los demonios.

Sin embargo, el propio Declan probablemente demostró su punto de vista mejor que cualquier palabra o lección que pudiera haber tenido. Era y sigue siendo, una de las mejores personas que Magnus ha conocido.

Magnus siempre había estado agradecido con el hombre ... y realmente, si estás aprendiendo sobre seres demoníacos, criaturas y lingüística, ¿qué mejor maestro que un demonio real?

Le enseñó los diferentes niveles de demonios, todo, desde demonios mayores como su padre, que eran (afortunadamente) extremadamente raros y casi inimaginablemente poderosos, hasta demonios menores, el tipo más común, que eran como cualquier otro Sobrenatural. Simplemente tratando de vivir sus vidas.

Declan incluso le enseñó acerca de los anifail. Animales demoníacos de Calon Tywyll. Eso en realidad demostró ser bastante útil ya que muchos todavía habitaban este mundo, algunos de los seres no se consideraron una amenaza suficiente para el destierro total a Calon Tywyll. Trató de enseñarle a Magnus todo lo que sabía (y el hombre sabía mucho) y nunca dejó de intentar enseñarle más a Magnus.

Siglos de lecciones han dado como resultado que casi todo se ha convertido en poco más que un desorden para Magnus, pero esto devolvió su atención.

El demonio hanfod lladrata se pensaba que era muy poderoso y extremadamente peligroso una vez que se manifestaba en el mundo humano. Solo hay dos formas conocidas de desterrarles. Una es que el que lo invocó le devuelva voluntariamente. La otra es que el humano apegado al demonio sea asesinado, esto rompe la conexión con este mundo y envía al demonio de vuelta.

Esperemos que no sea así ... es posible que lo haya leído mal ... espera que ese sea el caso ...

Una cosa es segura. Si se trata de un handof lladrata con lo que están lidiando, definitivamente se debe tratar rápidamente.

Una vez que el demonio esté completamente manifestado, ya no necesita que el humano acceda a las víctimas. Un demonio de nivel medio suelto haría que este pequeño arrebato de seis muertes pareciera nada y no serían solo los humanos los que estarían en peligro.

Alec era intoxicante y mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso por ver al hombre de nuevo.

Pero necesitaba mantenerse enfocado hoy ...

Un demonio de nivel medio manisfestándose y causando estragos es ligeramente más importante que coquetear con un detective precioso con una voz increíblemente sexy ...

Solo necesitaba recordar eso.

**Pov Alec**

"No puedo creer que realmente le hayas llamado ..." Murmuró Alec sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Simon dio una ola descuidada, algo frustrado.

"Oye, sé que tienes dudas sobre el tipo, pero encontró algo que no encontramos en la última escena. Tengo la sensación de que no es realmente el tipo de persona que se echa atrás o simplemente deja que algo se escape ".

Alec se echó a reír, asintiendo rápidamente.

"Uh, sí ... realmente no le veo retrocediendo de nada".

Simon sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cierto? Si ese es el caso, estará trabajando con nosotros. También podemos tenerle con nosotros para que podamos obtener cualquier información que encuentre. Dudo que que trabaje en el caso cause problemas, y con suerte, si somos honestos, será así. En este punto, no me importa realmente quién encuentra qué, siempre y cuando nos lleve a encontrar quién está detrás de esto y detenerles ".

Alec suspiró, asintiendo levemente.

"Sí … como encontró esa evidencia todavía me molesta ... realmente creo que, por lo menos, tenía que tener alguna idea de lo que estaba buscando, pero estás en lo cierto. Si pudiera hacer de nuevo lo que hizo, con suerte, podría encontrar algo. Ninguno de los otros asesinatos fueron tan seguidos, ese tipo de aceleración es estresante. Necesitamos resolver esto tan pronto como sea posible y si para hacer eso necesitamos unirnos con un extraño, moralmente ambiguo, casi seguro algún tipo de criminal que coquetea demasiado y que parece ver el mundo como si fuera un juego. Bueno, eso es justo lo que tenemos que hacer. Si eso significa que no hay más vidas perdidas por esto, que detendremos los asesinatos, si significa que el público está a salvo, definitivamente vale la pena. No hay duda."

Simon asintió con la cabeza, antes de volver a acomodarse en el asiento, hojeando distraídamente algo en su teléfono.

Alec miró por el parabrisas, dejando que su mente vagara ... Simon hizo un buen punto. A pesar de que no sabía cómo demonios Magnus había encontrado las marcas, realmente era una buena captura y era algo que todos los investigadores entrenados habían pasado por alto.

Tal vez tenía algún tipo de conocimiento interno o similar, pero, en este punto, siempre que el conocimiento no fuera porque realmente estaba detrás de ello, no le importaba realmente cómo lo obtuvo. Y puede que no sea tan malo trabajar con el hombre.

Había estado molesto ayer. Sin duda ... el coqueteo constante era desconcertante para Alec. Realmente estaba convencido de que era una manera de distraerle del caso. Sin embargo, después de que Magnus se fue y tuvo un poco de tiempo para calmarse (y la vergonzosa conversación con Simon) se dio cuenta de que Magnus parecía realmente desconcertado cuando Alec le dijo que abandonara el acto de coqueteo.

Cuando dijo que estaba coqueteando con Alec porque "era caliente y tenía una voz sexy" (y no ... definitivamente no tuvo esa repetición en su cabeza toda la noche ... o el coqueteo ... o esa sensación de distracción, adictiva, que le dejaba sin aliento, mareado por la "cosa" indescriptible en sus ojos).

Puede que no conozca a Magnus muy bien, pero siempre ha tenido la habilidad de leer a la gente.

Cuando Magnus dijo que estaba coqueteando solo porque Alec era "magnífico" ... todo lo que veía en su expresión, lenguaje corporal y todo lo demás, dijo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Eso dejo un poco confundido a Alec…

Es decir, no es que haya cambiado nada …

Estaba seguro de que el hombre estaba metido en algo peligroso, que era peligroso. El hombre activó cada alarma que tenía ... nada iba a pasar entre ellos ...

Incluso si el hombre era sorprendentemente inteligente e ingenioso ... y bastante entretenido cuando no estaba hablando con líneas de coqueteo realmente abismales ... y atractivo ... realmente atractivo ... bien, el hombre era sin duda la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Dejando de lado que grita peligro, activa todas las alarmas, fuertemente involucrado en algo casi incuestionablemente criminal ...

No esta pasando…

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que la atención del hombre no era un poco emocionante aunque ...

Umm ... pero ... eso no era importante ahora.

No importaba lo hermoso que era el hombre ... o lo confuso, irritante, estimulante y emocionante que era...

Tenían un caso que resolver, ahora seis para resolver, tenían que pararlo. Seguramente podrían ser maduros y dejar de lado cualquier problema personal que tuvieran para resolver el caso.

Pero Simon tuvo un punto ayer ... fue totalmente poco profesional en el interrogatorio. Había sido grosero, agudo e incluso a propósito había atacado al hombre más de una vez ... no es que a Magnus realmente le importara ... en realidad parecía que le gustaba ... algo que ... umm ... uh, no es importante ...

Aún así, es el detective jefe del Departamento de Policía de Brooklyn. Debería tener más autocontrol.

Independientemente de lo que pudiera pasar (y Alec tuvo la sensación de que sería mucho), Magnus parecía un hombre muy inteligente y desconcertante que no se echaba atrás y que probablemente conocía a los elementos criminales. Eso definitivamente podría ser útil.

Si iban a trabajar juntos en este caso, no podían actuar como ayer. Ambos necesitaban mantenerse sensatos y concentrados.

Alec asintió para sí mismo.

Hoy iba a ser diferente.

Se aseguraría de ello.


	3. Terreno común en un lugar poco común.

**Pov Magnus**

Magnus se volvió, cerrando el portal con un chasquido rápido. Salió del callejón y se encaminó calle abajo hacia la escena del crimen. Había materializado el portal a unos trescientos metros de distancia, iba a ser un paseo, pero eso era lo mejor.

No había podido postergar la partida, ansioso por comenzar el caso, descubrir qué estaba pasando (y con algo de suerte encontrar algo que refutara su primera teoría ... realmente esperaba que no fuera un Hanfod lladrata .) No pudo postergarla, sin embargo Simon sabía que le había despertado. Puede ser bastante sospechoso aparecer diez minutos después de la llamada.

La caminata agregaría otros diez minutos. Incluso eso puede parecer un poco rápido, pero podría trabajar con eso lo suficientemente bien. Pensó que también le ayudaría a centrarse, lo cual estaba seguro de que necesitaría hoy, realmente debe mantenerse enfocado-

_En el caso, no en el magnífico detective con el que estaría trabajando._

Magnus dio la última vuelta y vio el coche de Alec aparcado frente al callejón sin salida. Se detuvo en la entrada del callejón y vio que Simon y Alec estaban parados hablando con lo que parecía ser una especie de técnico del CSI.

_Wow ... se veía aún mejor hoy ..._

Su traje todavía era terrible, el tejido realmente parecía estar muy deteriorado o totalmente indiferente en lo que a moda se refería. Sin embargo no era de su talla. Parecía que Alec tenía ese traje desde hace un tiempo o tal vez se decidió por una chaqueta que no era del tamaño adecuado. Estaba un poco apretado ... lo que realmente enfatizaba los hombros del detective ... y los brazos ...

_Hmm ... tal vez el traje no estaba tan mal después de todo._

Su pelo estaba bastante desordenado, casi como si acabara de salir de la cama o si hubiera estado pasándose los dedos por él (ambos al instante enviaron la mente de Magnus a un lugar decididamente NO adecuado para la escena del crimen).

De acuerdo ... recordaba por qué tuvo tantos problemas para concentrarse ayer ... pero hoy podría concentrarse ...

Piensa...

Probablemente…

_¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, tranquilízate! Eres el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo sobrenatural._

No vas a dejar que un detective hermoso y demasiado serio con una voz sexy te vuelva loco.

_No lo hará._

_Y cualqui-_

_¡Oh mierda, está mirando hacia aquí!_

Mientras que la mente de Magnus estaba ... haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, Alec y Simon habían terminado su conversación con el técnico, Alec alzó la vista y le vio. Se volvió hacia Simon, rápidamente diciendo algo antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia donde estaba parado. Simon levantó la vista, enviando a Magnus una rápida sonrisa y un débil movimiento de mano. Alec se apartó de su compañero, abriéndose paso. Se detuvo justo frente a él, tirando de la cinta policial para Magnus.

Se agachó, cuando se levantó no pudo evitar volverse hacia él, arqueó una ceja, le dio al detective una leve sonrisa, inclinándose un poco.

"Mi, mi, qué caballeroso, siempre el caballero. Mañana hermosa ... pensé que después de ayer, simplemente esperaría aquí. No es que necesariamente me importe que me arrastraras para interrogarme o que seas fuerte y firme de nuevo ... pero supongo que, considerando todo, realmente no tenemos tiempo para las cosas divertidas hoy ".

Alec negó con la cabeza, girando los ojos ligeramente, un leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, antes de suspirar.

"Realmente no lo hacemos. Y ... umm ... sobre lo de ayer ... "vaciló, rascándose nerviosamente el cuello, mirando hacia arriba, mirando a los ojos de Magnus.

Magnus sintió un poco de aleteo en su pecho, repentinamente sin aliento.

"Magnus, quería disculparme. Me comporté completamente fuera de lugar en el interrogatorio, realmente no era como me comporto. Fui grosero, irrespetuoso y no profesional. Eso realmente no es quien soy ¿Espero que me des una segunda oportunidad? "Hizo una pausa, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Magnus estaba absolutamente sorprendido. Tragó saliva, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. La cara de Alec cayó ligeramente, Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrando su brazo, dándole una leve sonrisa.

"Cariño, no tienes absolutamente nada por lo que disculparte. Debería ser yo. Estuve molestándote todo el tiempo, deliberándote, empujándote ... estuve fuera de lugar. Estabas trabajando tratando de resolver un caso, tratando de atrapar a un asesino y simplemente no pude dejar de lanzarte las líneas más vergonzosas y desesperantes que se me ocurrieron. Quiero decir, no es que no sea "profesional", pero lo del otro día es lo más lejos a profesional que se puede conseguir ". Hizo una pausa, soltando una leve carcajada y encogiéndose de hombros. "Me disculpo cariño. Sinceramente, estuve totalmente fuera de lugar, probablemente incluso más que tú ".

Alec inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Así que por lo general no coqueteas todo el tiempo?"

Magnus soltó una leve carcajada.

"Oh, no, lo hago ... normalmente soy un poco mejor en eso".

Alec se echó a reír de sorpresa, antes de mirar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que era bastante ruidoso para una escena del crimen. Se sonrojó levemente, quedándose quieto por un momento, miró de nuevo a Magnus.

"Umm ... entonces, ¿por qué me empujabas tanto? Quiero decir, sabía que el flirteo era la forma más fácil de hacerme reaccionar, pero ... ¿por qué?"

Magnus arqueó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Honestamente? La gente no me habla así, no reacciona así ... y no puedo recordar la última vez que tuve a alguien, con la excepción de Raph o Clary, que me hable de esa manera. Fue refrescante ... y un poco emocionante y me temo que me dejé llevar bastante. Pero eso no es excusa, el hecho del asunto es que estaba fuera de lugar y me disculpo ".

Alec parpadeó un par de veces en sorpresa.

"Umm ... ¿por qué no ...?" Hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sabes ... no voy a preguntar ... este caso no se trata de por qué la gente dudaría en hablarte de esa manera ... no creo ... ¿verdad?"

Magnus soltó una leve carcajada, los ojos brillantes y ligeramente juguetones.

"No cariño."

Un destello de algo se deslizó por su expresión antes de que solo respirara profundamente, dando un leve asentimiento. Miró hacia arriba, mirando a los ojos de Magnus.

"De acuerdo, ¿cartas sobre la mesa? Sé que estás en algo que probablemente no es legal. Sé que eres mucho más que un aburrido dueño de un club y probablemente hay una muy buena razón por la que cuando te traje más de la mitad de las personas en el recinto reaccionaron como si hubiera entrado con un tigre o algún otro depredador ..."

"Detective, te equivocas, yo-" comenzó Magnus, pero Alec levantó la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no lo hago. Pero en este momento realmente no me importa eso. Hay alguien asesinando gente en mi ciudad, marcándoles, quitándoles la vida y dejándoles sentados apoyados contra la pared. Realmente no me importa lo que sea que te guste ahora mismo, esto tiene que parar. Dos cuerpos en dos días es mucho más rápido que cualquiera de los otros ... si el asesino está acelerando, también debemos hacerlo. Necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible. Me da la sensación de que tienes acceso a cosas, información y personas que simplemente no tenemos, tal vez incluso cosas relacionadas con este caso. No preguntaré qué es. Solo te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo que puedas para ayudarnos a que la gente de esta ciudad esté a salvo. "Se detuvo, no muy seguro de qué más podía agregar, alzó la vista, luego se congeló.

"Alec, Brooklyn es mi hogar, esta es MI ciudad. Algo o alguien amenazándola no es aceptable y debe ser tratado, sin duda. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda" , dijo Magnus en un tono calmado y bastante inquietante, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente, la magia salió, filtrándose, dando una resonancia melódica a sus palabras.

Alec tragó saliva, parpadeando un par de veces.

"Uhh ... bien ... gracias … creo. "Se detuvo vacilante, claramente luciendo como si ya estuviera reconsiderando esta tregua, preguntándose exactamente cómo Magnus pensó que la cosa debería ser" tratada ".

Magnus se rió suavemente, tirando de su magia hacia atrás, estirándose, apoyando ligeramente su mano en el brazo de Alec.

"No te preocupes precioso. Este es tu caso, se tratará como cualquier delito investigado por las autoridades competentes. Solo piensa en mí como un poco más de respaldo ".

Alec soltó una media risa sin aliento.

"Me da la sensación de que eres mucho más que un simple" extra "de respaldo".

Magnus sonrió, inclinando su cabeza, sus ojos brillando con interés. Levantó la mano, trazando ligeramente su dedo a lo largo de la mejilla de Alec, Alec pareció inclinarse inconscientemente hacia el toque.

"Eso, mi querido detective, es porque eres tan inteligente como hermoso ...Mmm ... Creo que puedes tener problemas, detective."

Alec se sonrojó, apartando la mirada.

"Sí, _yo_ soy el problema aquí".

Magnus soltó una carcajada encantada y un guiño coqueto, inclinándose más cerca.

"Lo importante es que lo admitas".

Alec se mordió el labio inferior, con una leve sonrisa, acercándose más, antes de aparentemente darse cuenta de algo, mirando a su alrededor. Respiró hondo, retrocediendo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

"Umm ... l-lo siento, realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto ..."

Magnus suspiró.

"Tienes razón querido, mis disculpas. Me temo que me desvié un poco, una vez más ... como dije en el interrogatorio. Eres una distracción, precioso ".

Alec se encogió de hombros, rascándose el cuello.

"No tanto como tú ... pero realmente no podemos permitirnos distracciones en este momento. Ahora tenemos seis casos por resolver y un asesino que parece estar acelerando. Realmente necesitamos mantenernos enfocados ".

Magnus asintió.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Ambos somos inteligentes, sensatos, adultos ... podemos seguir siendo profesionales y mantener el rumbo. ¿Cierto?"

Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Alec, extendiendo su mano. Alec se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando su mano con fuerza y firmeza, agitándola con decisión.

"Cierto."

Magnus apretó una vez más, esperando un momento, antes de soltar la mano, asintiendo levemente, girándose para comenzar a examinar la escena ...

Se dijo a sí mismo que la leve falta de aliento y aleteo en su estómago era solo una anticipación del caso …

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"La víctima tenía su cartera, su nombre era David Decker. Tenía treinta y dos años, un paramédico. Un par de adolescentes que se dirigían a la escuela escucharon el timbre de su teléfono, fueron a comprobarlo y le encontraron. Estaban bastante sorprendidos, ahora están en la estación dando declaraciones, pero no creo que sepan nada más sobre eso. El oficial en la escena devolvió la llamada al número: era la jefa de Decker, al parecer, ella había hablado con él la noche anterior y él había accedido a hacer el turno de las 6 de la mañana hoy. Al principio estaba bastante irritada, ya que cuando le llamó él estaba en un club ... "

"¿Por casualidad mencionó cuál?" Magnus interrumpió

Alec hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, no lo dijo, solo recordaba que había tenido que salir para atender la llamada, ya que era muy fuerte la música, dijo que apenas podía escucharle en la música de la "discoteca". La llamada fue justo después de las 10:30, el forense cree que fue asesinado entre las 11 y la 1 de la madrugada ".

"Eh ... ¿Ella dijo específicamente música de discoteca?" Magnus inclinó su cabeza considerándolo.

Alec arqueó su ceja.

"Umm ... sí, ¿por qué?"

"Xander está en la calle 38, tiene noches temáticas. Creo que ayer eran los 70 ... podría ser donde estaba cuando recibió la llamada ".

Alec parpadeó sorprendido, asintiendo levemente.

“Eso parece una posibilidad precisa. Tendremos que investigar eso ".

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"Oye, conozco la vida nocturna por aquí".

"Tienes que estar atento a la competencia, ¿eh?"

Magnus sonrió.

"Oh cariño, no tengo competencia".

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

"De todos modos, definitivamente haremos que alguien vaya y pregunte, quizá veamos si podemos conseguir los vídeos de seguridad ... si ahí es donde estaba, es posible que se encontrara con el asesino allí. ¿Dijiste que es la calle 38?"

Magnus asintió.

"Decker vivía en Oakhurst. Eso esta a un kilómetro en la otra dirección. Si tenía un turno a las 6 de la mañana, probablemente habría estado listo para irse a casa, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo terminó aquí ... "

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

"Es bastante extraño ... también hay dos clubes más cercanos a esta área ... y docenas de callejones entre los dos sitios. ¿Por qué aquí? Como dijiste, si se suponía que debía estar en el trabajo a las 6 de la mañana, no podía haberse quedado mucho más tiempo. Supongo que podría haber conocido a alguien y haber decidido irse a casa con él, lo que explicaría la ubicación más bien aleatoria. Asumiría que con quien se fue era el asesino … Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué aquí? Si estaban planeando hacer ... lo que sea que estuviesen planeando, que es martarles claramente, no ir a casa con ellos ... ¿por qué específicamente llevar a alguien trescientos metros a un callejón aparentemente aleatorio, cuando tenía que haber pasado fácilmente una docena de callejones idénticos en el camino?" se calló, mirando entre los dos detectives.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, Simon inclinó su cabeza considerándolo.

"Eh ... tal vez necesitamos mirar las ubicaciones, ver si hay algo especial en ellas, algún enlace. Tienes razón, es muy extraño que le guíen a trescientos metros de distancia. Supongo que podrían haber estado tratando de cubrir dónde encontraron a la víctima ... pero tienes razón, había muchos otros lugares entre Xander y aquí ". Puso los ojos como platos, rebotando ligeramente sobre sus talones, señalando con entusiasmo, "¡Oh! ¡Y las marcas indican que eligieron esta ubicación primero!"

Magnus y Alec asintieron.

"Es correcto. Si los lugares se eligen de antemano, entonces tiene que haber una razón. Tendremos que revisarlos, buscar una conexión. Cualquier forma posible de vincularlos. Además, ayer había ido a los clubes más cercanos a las escenas, pero si Decker estaba en un club a trescientos metros de distancia, tendremos que ampliar nuestros criterios de búsqueda ". Alec hizo una pausa, con una sonrisa parpadeando en su cara."Si caminó trescientos metros tenía que haber pasado algunas cámaras de seguridad. Haremos que los oficiales vayan a los negocios a lo largo de las rutas desde el club hasta aquí. Seguro que lo ha captado una de ellas ".

Magnus le dio una sonrisa impresionada.

"Muy bien cariño"

Alec se encogió de hombros, estirándose, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Magnus, apretando, Magnus trató de ignorar el aleteo en su estómago ...

Estaban trabajando en un caso de asesinato, en el que el sospechoso se trataba de un demonio (o trabajar con / posiblemente estar controlado por/ un demonio), este no era el momento de tener mariposas en el estómago ...

_También era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, no una niña de trece años de edad enamorada ..._

Eso no le impidió inclinarse un poco en el toque.

"No lo habría descubierto sin ti. De todos modos, claramente tenemos que examinar la escena a fondo. Tendremos que estar seguros de revisar todo … Hablando de eso, el examen preliminar del cuerpo debe hacerse más tarde hoy, pero la médico forense va a estar ejecutando informes completos de toxicología de amplio espectro y revisando tres veces todo lo que hay en ellos, por lo que es probable que no tenga todo el trabajo listo hasta mañana por la mañana . "

Magnus inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Eso parece una espera bastante larga cuando el tiempo es esencial ..."

Alec suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sé que lo es, pero como nosotros no sabemos qué es lo que realmente les está matando, ella quiere estar segura de que no se deja nada sin explicar. Todos están recibiendo mucha presión por esto, pero ella se niega a apresurar la evidencia. Insiste en que es mejor ir un poco más lento y asegurarse de obtener todo en lugar de hacerlo rápido y perder algo por completo ".

Simon asintió.

"Sí, Izzy es impresionante, realmente no dejará que nadie la empuje a nada. Ella de verdad dijo: 'No apresuraré el trabajo y me arriesgaré a perder algo solo para asegurarme de que no pierdas algunos votos' directamente a la alcaldesa cuando la llamó tratando de apresurarla ... ¡Luke no es lo suficientemente valiente para hacer eso! Es un poco ruda ".

Magnus arqueó su ceja.

"Mi, suena bastante impresionante ... ¿detecto un poco de amor?"

Simon se sonrojó ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Umm ... no, bueno, sí, mis primeras dos semanas en la estación. Quiero decir, es un poco difícil de evitar. Izzy es genial, súper inteligente, hermosa y realmente genial ... pero también está totalmente desinteresada en los chicos. Probablemente sea lo mejor de todos modos. Somos mejores amigos. Es una gran compañera de ala y realmente genial para pasar el rato ... además de que da un poco de miedo antes de tomar su café ".

Alec soltó una fuerte carcajada.

"Ella no es" un poco aterradora ", es un terror sagrado en las mañanas. ¡Le pedí que me lanzara su teléfono y luego me gritó por romperlo! "

Las cejas de Magnus se levantaron.

"Y dijiste que no eras profesional el otro día ..."

Alec se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, eso no fue cuando era médico forense, fue en la escuela secundaria ..." se detuvo encogiéndose de hombros. "Es mi hermana pequeña. Ha crecido un poco desde entonces, aunque todavía es horrible en las mañanas, si alguna vez tiene que estar en su laboratorio antes de las ocho, nunca va a ninguna parte sin un Venti Mocha con una triple dosis de café expreso ".

Magnus se rió entre dientes, asintiendo.

"Hmm, es bueno saberlo. Lo recordaré para mañana por la mañana. Bien, como parece que el cuerpo está en buenas manos, aunque bastante agresivas, supongo que deberíamos demostrar que podemos ser igual de cuidadosos con la escena, ¿no? ", Miró entre los dos detectives, ambos asintieron.

"Sí. Nos separaremos, revisaremos toda la escena. Ya verifiqué, las mismas marcas que encontraste en la última escena están presentes aquí "Alec hizo una pausa, dándole una leve sonrisa "Como dije, realmente fue una buena captura, después de que terminemos aquí, me gustaría volver a las otras escenas y ver si podemos averiguar qué hay de especial en estos sitios".

Magnus sintió un zumbido emocionante por esa sonrisa, inclinó su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Sí, por supuesto cariño, lo que quieras."

Alec se sonrojó ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Umm ... qu-uh ... bien, comencemos aquí. Vamos a empezar de nuevo con la escena ", tartamudeó, gesticulando torpemente sobre su hombro.

Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"Como digas, estoy más que feliz de seguir tu ejemplo, hermoso".

Alec dejó escapar una débil risa avergonzada.

"¿Vas a parar eso?" Gruñó.

Magnus se rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo siento, me temo que no puedo ... no puedo evitarlo, querido. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que después de un tiempo ni siquiera lo notarás ".

Alec se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sí, de ninguna manera eso va a pasar ..."

Magnus soltó una leve risita, acercándose, apoyando su mano en el brazo de Alec, acariciando ligeramente.

"En ese caso, supongo que haré todo lo posible para comportarme. Aunque ese nunca ha sido realmente mi fuerte … Aun así, solo por ti, querido detective, lo intentaré."

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

"Gracias."

Magnus le lanzó un guiño coqueto.

"No hay problema precioso".

Alec negó con la cabeza, luchando contra un leve rubor.

"Vamos a trabajar, ¿por favor?"

Magnus hizo una pequeña floritura y una leve reverencia.

"Como quieras, cariño."

Alec negó con la cabeza una vez más, girándose hacia la pared izquierda.

Simon se rió ligeramente, dándole a Magnus una leve sonrisa.

"Gracias por venir Magnus, realmente apreciamos la ayuda, ya nos ayudaste a descubrir dónde estaba la víctima antes de que le mataran ..." miró a Alec antes de bajar la voz, inclinándose un poco más cerca. "Además, creo que tenerte aquí podría ser bueno para Alec. Siempre es tan serio, pero este caso realmente le está afectando. Y si pudiste ver esas marcas, dudo que haya demasiadas cosas que te superen. Gracias de nuevo."

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"No hay problema, como le dije a Alec, esta es mi casa, mi ciudad ... alguien que caza en ella, mata a inocentes en ella ... eso es inaceptable. Necesita ser detenido, lo más rápido posible. Estoy encantado de ayudar."

Simon parpadeó un par de veces, antes de dar un rápido y aliviado asentimiento, mirando alrededor de la escena.

"Tienes razón en eso ... pero creo que con los cuatro trabajando, podremos resolverlo".

Magnus asintió, extendiéndose, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Simon.

"Tienes toda la razón cariño. Tenemos esto ".

Simon asintió una vez más antes de hacer un leve movimiento con la mano, vagando por donde estaba Alec, inclinándose para examinar una de las runas de encantamiento. Su mirada se desvió hacia el detective jefe, deteniéndose momentáneamente.

Magnus se sobresaltó, respirando hondo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Muy bien, suficientes distracciones._

Hay un demonio cazando humanos en SU ciudad, necesita ser tratado, no había forma de evitarlo. En ese momento, esa era su prioridad, no el hermoso, emocionante, ya demasiado adictivo, detective.

El demonio tenía prioridad.

Una vez que lidiaran con eso, podría volver a jugar con el hermoso detective.

Sabía que todo el asunto de la "agencia de detectives privados" era una mentira, una forma de abordar el caso y obtener una reacción de Alec, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, en realidad podría ser muy útil. En todo caso, este caso muestra cuán rápidamente los humanos pueden comenzar a entrar en pánico, a darse cuenta de lo sobrenatural ...

Una agencia de detectives privada que se especialice en casos inusuales / posiblemente sobrenaturales sería la manera perfecta de mantenerse al margen. Le permitiría descubrir qué Sobrenaturales en su territorio estaban atrayendo demasiada atención y detenerles antes de que llegara al punto de asustar al público ...

_Además, le daría una excusa para ver / hablar / coquetear con el magnífico detective con bastante frecuencia._

Ya lo estaba planeando ...

Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más, volviendo al caso en cuestión. Mirando a su alrededor, divisó a Alec y Simon que estaban cerca de la parte trasera del callejón, junto a la pared izquierda, examinando la segunda runa de encantamiento, al parecer comparando las marcas.

Magnus respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, rodando los hombros, repitiendo rápidamente el hechizo de ayer en su cabeza. Parpadeó, sus ojos se abrieron, los colores del callejón se desvanecieron, aunque lo hizo más lento, solo permitiendo que el hechizo se hiciera efectivo a medias, no estaba solo y no sería bueno ignorar su entorno con dos detectives enteramente humanos examinando la escena al mismo tiempo. Además, de esta manera, aún podía hablar e interactuar con ellos sin que pareciera demasiado extraño y si no se esforzaba por abstraerse, era mucho menos incómodo.

Parpadeó una vez más, las manchas rojas una vez más brillaron para enfocar las marcas, todo se volvió más detallado. Volvió la cabeza lentamente, asimilando todo. Esta vez, la última marca estaba en un buzón de correo, situado al final del callejón. Solo un poco a un lado, vio un leve desgaste, había algo extraño en eso ... casi como si alguien hubiera tropezado o tal vez hubiera retrocedido unos pasos, estaba justo en el borde del callejón.

Hmm ... así que la víctima fue conducida por trescientos metros ... en dirección opuesta a su casa. Supuso que el humano podría ser un buen hablador o muy atractivo, capaz de convencer a la víctima de que le siguiera. Sin embargo, si se suponía que alguien tenía trabajo tan temprano y un trabajo de estrés bastante elevado en el campo médico, probablemente no seguiría a un extraño al azar durante trescientos metros para un rapidito.

Su mente volvió a lo que encontró ayer. Había un humano trabajando con el demonio. No quería saltar a ninguna conclusión, pero pensando en las marcas, eran más débiles que el resto ... era probable que fueran hechas por el ser humano, pero aún así tenían rastros de la energía demoníaca.

Eso solo pasaría si el demonio le diera al humano algunas habilidades. Sería razonable y desafortunadamente encajaría perfectamente con un hanfod lladrata. Un humano que invoca a un demonio para ayudarle a ser más poderoso, más atractivo, tener más dominio sobre los demás sería prácticamente un libro abierto.

Si el humano tuviera un poco de influencia demoníaca, todo lo que necesitaría sería un simple toque: funcionaría de forma similar a las runas de encantamiento, aunque no tan poderoso, amortiguando los sentidos e instintos humanos, haciéndoles sentirse más amistosos, menos sospechosos.

Las marcas leves al principio del callejón sugerían que vaciló allí ... un poco de sus instintos volviendo del dominio demoníaco. No sería inusual, la mayoría de los humanos no pueden percibir a los Sobrenaturales, sin embargo, en circunstancias extremas, casi siempre perciben la amenaza, incluso si no pueden identificar por qué es una amenaza.

Así que el humano llevó a la víctima aquí para el sacrificio ... la víctima dudó, pero el humano le hizo pasar la barrera. Una vez que cruzó las runas de encantamiento, estaba totalmente indefenso.

Sin embargo, la pregunta sigue siendo ¿Por qué aquí?

Había docenas de callejones y sitios similares en la ruta desde el club hasta aquí ... y para el caso, ¿por qué esta persona específica?

No había oído hablar de ninguna calificación precisa para sacrificios, cualquier humano debería valer ... ¿Por qué llevar un humano específico a trescientos metros a un callejón específico?

Esto ha sido planeado, cada parte de ello ...

Había tomado un poco de tiempo extra antes de salir, repasando rápidamente lo que se sabía sobre el demonio. Un hanfod lladrata necesitaba una cantidad determinada de sacrificios para manifestarse en el mundo humano, estaba entre las tres y trece, dependiendo del poder inherente que el demonio ya poseía. Los demonios más poderosos necesitaban más energía para cruzar.

Como los asesinatos seguían absorbiendo la energía de los humanos, sería lógico pensar que aún no tenían suficiente ...

Afortunadamente…

Aunque cuanto más se necesitaba, más fuerte era el ser que intentaba cruzar ...

Era una especie de captura ...

Les daba más tiempo, pero significaba que lo que enfrentarían sería un poco más fuerte.

Aun así, parecía que había más en juego aquí que un demonio tratando de manifestarse en el mundo humano.

Ahora solo tenía que averiguar qué era eso.

Inclinó la cabeza, dejando que su mirada se deslizara por el callejón, buscando algo más que destacara. Las marcas de color rojo pálido estaban en las paredes, al igual que antes, podía ver la zona roja brillante donde el cuerpo había estado ...

Una vez más pudo ver la huella de la escritura demoníaca, era un rojo profundo, resplandeciente, ominoso, inclinándose hacia delante, trató de distinguirlo, pero las palabras no tenían sentido, ya que eran una huella estaban al revés ... no estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con el idioma para poder traducirlo así ...

Con suerte, cuando fueran a ver a la médico forense, tendría la oportunidad de mirar por encima del cuerpo, si podía ver el original, podría leerlo.

Eso ayudaría a-

Espera ... ¿qué es eso?

Mirando hacia abajo otra marca llamó su atención. Se arrodilló para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Había un poco de polvo sobre ella, claramente intencional, pero podía ver el débil resplandor.

Inclinándose más cerca, chasqueó sus dedos, la magia brilló, sopló suavemente el polvo, revelando la brillante marca roja ...

"Oh, esto no es bueno ..."

"¿Qué no está bien?"

Se sobresaltó, al ver que Alec y Simon estaban de pie junto a él, mirándole con curiosidad.

Debió haber entrado un poco más en el hechizo de lo que había pensado, ni siquiera les había oído llegar.

"¿Encontraste algo? Has estado tan callado durante la última hora que casi olvidamos que estabas aquí, ya hemos estado en el resto del lugar, pero parecías muy concentrado ".

_De acuerdo, definitivamente estaba más metido en el hechizo que estaba usando si había perdido casi una hora._

Suspiró, asintiendo, indicando la marca en el suelo, justo en el centro del callejón.

Los otros dos hombres se arrodillaron, tratando de mirar más de cerca.

Alec inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es?"

Simon se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé ... pero definitivamente es útil". Inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Magnus. "¿Sabes lo que es? Dijiste que no era bueno ... "

_Mierda ... no puedo retroceder ahora ..._

Suspiró, asintiendo levemente.

"Es un sigilo de invocación".

La ceja de Alec se arqueó.

"Umm ... no sé qué es eso ... pero tengo la sensación de que realmente no va a ayudar a reducir las teorías locas y las llamadas preocupadas".

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

"Me temo que tienes razón, detective. Un sigilo de invocación se usa en ocultismo y otros rituales mágicos, se dice que son una forma de invocar espíritus, energía oscura, demonios y básicamente cualquier otra cosa que probablemente no debas intentar invitar a este plano de existencia ".

"Oh, genial ... así que nuestro asesino está tratando de invocar demonios y espíritus malignos ... eso definitivamente va a hacer que el camino para calmar al público sea largo", murmuró Alec, frotándose la sien.

Simon inclinó la cabeza, mirando más de cerca con interés, antes de mirar de nuevo a Magnus.

"Entonces ... si es un sigilo de invocación, ¿son los asesinatos sacrificios a lo que sea que intenten invocar?"

Magnus parpadeó sorprendido.

_Wow ... el chico fue bastante rápido ..._

Magnus inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, Simon se encogió de hombros.

"He visto Buffy, Angel y las primeras cinco temporadas de Supernatural, antes de que fuera demasiado complicado de seguir, junto con varias otras. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un poco un nerd- pero tiene sus ventajas ".

Magnus le dirigió una leve sonrisa cariñosa, asintiendo.

"Eso parece. Y sí, pienso igual también ".

Alec negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, sé que Simon lo hace, pero tú ¿cómo lo haces? No te ofendas, Magnus, pero no me pareces exactamente el tipo de persona que se sienta en casa viendo programas de fantasía / ciencia ficción ... "

Se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"En realidad creo que lo tomaré como un cumplido. Tienes razón en eso querido, aunque tengo gustos e intereses muy amplios y variados ... te sorprenderías de la cantidad de conocimientos aleatorios que tengo ".

Las cejas de Alec se elevaron.

"¿Y uno de esos intereses es invocar demonios y sacrificios rituales?"

Magnus soltó una risa sorprendida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, cariño ... mis gustos son bastante variados, pero no tan variados. Una querida amiga mía tiene una tienda de ocultismo ... es excepcionalmente versada en este tipo de cosas y paso bastante tiempo en su tienda ... sinceramente, es uno de mis lugares favoritos en toda la ciudad ".

Simon se alegró, rebotando ligeramente sobre sus talones.

"Oye, ¿crees que estaría de acuerdo con que entráramos, echar un vistazo alrededor ... tal vez podría mirar las marcas para ver si podría decirnos algo más sobre ellas?"

Magnus vaciló.

Alec le dio una mirada curiosa.

"¿Tendría un problema ayudando con el caso?"

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, en absoluto, es una buena chica, muy empática. Le encantaría ayudar a proteger a las personas, no tengo ninguna duda de que haría todo lo que pudiera ..."

"Entonces ... ¿por qué no quieres que vayamos a verla?"

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

"En verdad, es la razón por la que me involucré en el caso en primer lugar. Alguien destrozó su tienda … Nada importante, arrojó una piedra por la ventana, garabateó cosas crueles y odiosas en las paredes, rompió algunas cosas ".

Simon se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Magnus le dio una suave sonrisa, asintiendo.

"Sí, la chica es notablemente fuerte, pero todavía la asustó".

Alec inclinó su cabeza.

"Eso es un alivio, al menos está bien ... ¿presentó un informe? Nosotros c-"

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

"No, no … siente que los culpables solo estaban aterrorizados por los asesinatos, por los rumores de que es algo sobrenatural. Piensa que entraron en pánico y atacaron la única conexión con lo sobrenatural que vieron. Siempre perdona ". Se quejó.

Alec asintió.

"Suena así, mucho más de lo que yo sería, eso es seguro … Bien, entiendo por qué no quieres arrastrarla, pero si encontramos símbolos y cosas extrañas para invocar algo, realmente sería útil tener un experto en el tema. ¿Podrías tal vez solo llamar y preguntarle? No ocuparemos mucho de su tiempo, ¿y realmente podría ayudar? ", Preguntó esperanzado.

Magnus suspiró, mirando entre los dos detectives.

_Ugh ... ¿cómo diablos se suponía que debía decir no a esa mirada?_

_Cualquiera de ellas…_

_¿En serio Simon?_ ¿Cómo es que un humano tiene ojos tan grandes y brillantes? ¡Es como un personaje de anime vivo! Se pregunta si el chico de alguna manera tiene parte de Ci-dyn (hombre perro) ...

_Ningún humano debería tener ojos de cachorro tan buenos ..._

¿Y Alec?

Dios, el hombre es tan sincero ... si hubiera sido un detective severo y agresivo como el de ayer, Magnus podría haberle mentido, podría decirle que ella está fuera de la ciudad o algo así, pero, infierno ...

No había ningún argumento hacía esa mirada expectante, vagamente esperanzada, tan genuina.

_Era peor que los ojos de cachorro de Simón ..._

Finalmente resopló, rodando los ojos.

"Oh, muy bien, le haré una llamada, a ver si está libre ... Dios, no me sorprende que Luke haya dicho que sois los mejores ... ¿quién demonios puede decirle que no a esas miradas?", Se quejó principalmente para sí mismo, girándose ligeramente , sacando su teléfono, rápidamente haciendo clic en el número de Clary.

"Hey Mags ... wow ... levántado antes del mediodía, ¿todo bien?"

Se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Buenos días Galleta ... Sé que es bastante temprano para mí, pero al parecer el crimen se niega a esperar una hora decente".

"¡¿Crimen?! Magnus, ¿qué estás haciendo? Te dije que no ..."

"Cariño, relájate, respira ... Estoy investigando el crimen, ¿recuerdas ayer? Dije que ayudaría ".

Ella suspiró.

"Oh, gracias a Dios ... ¿has encontrado algo?"

Asintió.

"Sí, en realidad hemos encontrado algo".

Ella hizo una pausa.

"¿Nosotros?"

"Sí ... Mientras estaba investigando ayer, uno de los detectives que trabajaban en el caso me vio en la escena y me interrogó ..."

"¿¡Qué!? Cómo diablos d ... oh, es realmente caliente, ¿verdad? "

Magnus se rió entre dientes, mirando a Alec, la mirada persistente.

"Me conoces muy bien, galleta ... y sí, es absolutamente maravilloso".

Alec se atragantó, sonrojándose brillantemente.

Magnus sonrió.

"Particularmente cuando se sonroja" agregó guiñando un ojo.

Alec se sonrojó más, fulminándole, haciendo un movimiento de prisa.

En el teléfono, Clary soltó una leve carcajada.

"Mags, puedo escucharle echando humo por el teléfono, no atormentes al pobre hombre, solo está haciendo su trabajo".

Magnus dio un jadeo exagerado.

"¡No le estoy atormentando!"

"Sí, lo está." Alec y Simon intervinieron, perfectamente sincronizados.

Clary se rió en el teléfono, Magnus puso los ojos en blanco a la mayoría de ellos.

"En cualquier caso ... estamos en la última escena y encontramos algunas marcas inusuales ... parecen ser signos de invocación. El detective esperaba que pudieras venir y echar un vistazo para ver si puedes decirnos algo.”

"Así que ... te distrajiste con el chico lindo, dijiste algo involuntario y tuviste que cubrirlo diciendo que lo sabías de mi tienda de ocultismo y ahora te están presionando para que vengas a verme porque necesitan un experto en ocultismo y "¿alguien que maneja una tienda de ocultismo es probablemente un experto más digno de crédito de lo que se supone que es el dueño de un club normal?"

Dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Exactamente ... pero si no quieres ..."

"No seas ridículo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, iré".

Resopló ligeramente.

"Por supuesto que sí ... gracias, cariño, terminaremos en unos veinte minutos, iremos a la salida de emergencia, sé que el frente aún está cerrado desde ayer ... ¿Confío en que no haya otro problema? Aunque me aseguraría de poner el exceso de pintura debajo del fregadero en la sala de almacenamiento por si acaso ".

"Les contaste sobre el asalto a la tienda ... Me aseguraré de que el lugar huela a pintura fresca y quitaré el cristal de la ventana … No te preocupes, estaré lista ".

Se sonrió a sí mismo ...

_La chica realmente era bastante intuitiva ... realmente era útil en este tipo de situaciones ..._

"Maravilloso, nos vemos en aproximadamente media hora galleta". Se despidió, terminó la llamada, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y miró a los detectives.

"Bien ... creo que hemos encontrado todo lo que podemos aquí, ¿qué tal si nos dirigimos a la tienda?"

Los dos detectives asintieron, Simon dio una sonrisa ansiosa.

"Nunca he estado en una tienda de ocultismo antes ... suena un poco genial".

Magnus sonrió.

"Es absolutamente mágico".

Simon soltó una risa sorprendida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Amigo y pensé que hacía malos juegos de palabras ... Tengo la sensación de que nos llevaremos bastante bien".

"Tengo la sensación de que tienes razón, cariño", dijo Magnus, deslizando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del hombre más joven.

"Tengo la sensación de que voy a terminar abandonándoos en algún lugar antes del final del día". Murmuró Alec, rodando los ojos ante los otros dos.

Simon se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Amigo, no hay forma de que eso pase, Magnus tiene una amiga que es experta en ocultismo y tengo un conocimiento enciclopédico igual de todos los programas de fantasía / sobrenaturales conocidos por los nerds. Tu conocimiento de lo oculto y lo sobrenatural se limita a elegir disfraces para las fiestas de Halloween a las que fuiste arrastrado y las veces que Jace usó una tabla de Ouija cuando teníais pijamadas cuando érais niños … Te llevaría semanas de atracones para ponerte al día … Enfréntalo, tío, nos necesitas."

Alec se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que esté trabajando en un caso en el que un viaje a una tienda de ocultismo y un atracón de Buffy se considere" investigar "..."

Simon se acercó, deslizando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Alec, agarrando con firmeza.

"Pues tú eres mi socio ... está bien, sin embargo ... te tengo totalmente cubierto en este caso. He estado estudiando para esto prácticamente toda mi vida ".

Alec resopló, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar al otro detective.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, divertido, ante los otros dos. Los tres empezaron a caminar por el callejón, Magnus deshizo el hechizo, parpadeó un par de veces, giró su cuello, miró por la boca del callejón, antes de volverse hacia los otros dos hombres ...

_Era irónico ..._

Si Magnus todavía tuviera el hechizo en su lugar, fácilmente habría podido detectar la masa de color naranja rojizo casi ardiendo en la ventana del cuarto piso ...

Ver los grandes y oscuros ojos que miran a los tres hombres que están debajo, cómo el hombre estaba agachado apenas mirando por encima del alféizar de la ventana, mirando con miedo al extraño hombre con las relucientes chispas de color violeta que brillaban y encendían sus manos y sus brazos. ... ante el breve destello de oro brillante, ojos felinos que parecían captar la luz, casi brillando.

Se agachó, sacudiendo la cabeza con miedo.

_Oh Dios…_

Uno de los monstruos le estaba buscando ahora ... estaba trabajando con la policía. No sabía qué era el hombre con ojos de gato, pero parecía más fuerte que los demás. Había encontrado la marca para llamar al ángel ... había visto a los detectives mirando las marcas en las paredes. Nadie más las había encontrado.

El ángel le había asegurado que era seguro, que no las encontrarían ... que podría enmascarar las marcas de los demás ...

_¿Cómo las encontró esta cosa?_

_Si puede encontrar eso, ¿qué otra cosa podría encontrar?_

_¿Sería capaz de encontrarle?_

_¿Su hermana?_

_Oh dios ... deseaba que pudieran actuar más rápido ..._

_Mañana era la luna de cosecha ... cuando tenía que hacerse el sacrificio final ..._

_Mañana todo terminaría ... los monstruos se habrían ido..._

_La raza humana estaría a salvo ..._

_Un día más…_

_Solo tenía que hacerlo por un día más ..._


	4. Un vistazo a la luz en la oscuridad.

**Pov Alec**

_Bien, este caso comenzó con personas que aparecieron sin causa visible de muerte cubiertas por extrañas marcas "angelicales"._

"Normal" nunca se aplicaría a esto ...

Aún así, ir a una tienda de ocultismo con un propietario de un club ridículamente hermoso, casi igualmente ridículamente peligroso y su compañero balbuceando incesantemente sobre sus programas favoritos intentando ayudar a Alec a ponerse al día con ellos ...

_Sí, realmente no vio venir esto._

Realmente no sabía qué esperar de una "tienda de ocultismo" y mucho menos de la persona que la dirigía. Al pasar frente a la tienda, miró con curiosidad, la ventana y la parte superior de la puerta principal tenían paneles de madera contrachapada que los cubrían. Sintió una oleada de enfado por quien hizo esto. Independientemente de lo preocupados que estuvieran por los asesinatos, no tenían derecho a eliminar su ira por el modo de vida de alguna pobre chica, solo porque era un poco extraño y tenían la loca idea de que algún hombre del saco sobrenatural estaba detrás de eso.

Magnus tenía razón en una cosa: ella era demasiado tolerante. Incluso si no quería presentar un informe, después de que se resolvieran los casos de asesinato, todavía iba a investigar quién estaba detrás de esto. De ninguna manera deberían salirse con la suya. Estar "asustado" de algo no justifica la violencia y la destrucción.

Magnus les condujo por un lado del edificio hasta una extraña puerta de metal púrpura.

Simon inclinó la cabeza.

"Nunca he visto una salida de incendios púrpura"

Magnus se rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Clarissa es bastante única. Dijo que este color tiene una mejor energía ".

Alec arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

_Dirigía una tienda de ocultismo y era muy amiga de Magnus ... única probablemente era la mejor manera de decirlo._

"Así que ..." Simon comenzó, pero fue cortado por la puerta que se abría.

Una linda y alegre joven abrió la puerta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Magnus abrazándole con fuerza, de puntillas, presionando un rápido beso en su mejilla. Él se rió entre dientes, presionando un ligero beso en su mejilla a cambio.

"Hey Galleta"

"Hola Mags, muchas gracias por esto".

Negó con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa sorprendentemente suave y cariñosa.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, cariño, lo sabes".

_Huh ..._

_De acuerdo ... no es lo que esperaba …_

Era algo baja, con una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa claro con una cara sonriente y descolorida, vaquero decorado con flores pintadas a mano y una tobillera plateada brillante salpicada de amuletos, la joven estaba descalza con una sonrisa brillante y un lío de pelo rojo brillante puesto en un moño desordenado.

Se apartó de Magnus, mirando a los dos detectives que sonreían levemente y les dio una sonrisa brillante.

"Hola, lo siento, soy un desastre, tengo algunos proyectos en los que he estado trabajando para una exhibición de arte el mes que viene, me desvié un poco, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo en ayudaros en el caso. Sé que todo lo oculto, lo sobrenatural, lo mágico es algo extraño y confuso para mucha gente, especialmente para los detectives, pero prometo que, sea lo que sea, lo resolveremos … ¡Oh! Por cierto, soy Clary." Se calló, rebotando ligeramente en su lugar ...

Alec parpadeó, mirando de la chica brillante y alegre a su compañero, antes de mirar a Magnus, mirándole con preocupación, aparentemente preguntando si también lo veía.

Las cejas de Magnus se alzaron, se rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Cariño, este es el detective Alec Lightwood y su compañero el detective Simon Lewis. Creo que os llevaréis bastante bien ".

"Hey", ofreció Alec, todavía mirando entre los dos nerviosamente.

Simon sonrió e hizo una floritura ligeramente friki, antes de avanzar, tomar su mano y agitarla rápidamente.

"Hola Clary, es un placer conocerte. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, estaríamos totalmente perdidos sin ella. El conocimiento de Alec sobre lo oculto y lo sobrenatural es prácticamente inexistente y el mío es básicamente todo programa de fantasía de la última década, más o menos … Probablemente no sea la fuente más precisa ".

Ella inclinó la cabeza, con una leve y curiosa sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

"En realidad, a veces se acercan sorprendentemente ... podrías estar más preparado de lo que crees".

Se movió hacia un lado manteniendo abierta la puerta, gesticulando hacia la tienda.

"Bien, no tiene sentido andar por aquí ... vamos chicos, tenemos sigilos que buscar y un asesino que rastrear, no hay tiempo que perder".

Simon prácticamente corrió, casi rebotando, al parecer tratando de asimilar todo a la vez, Magnus y Alec le siguieron a un ritmo más normal.

Alec levantó una ceja, mirando a su alrededor ...

_Hmmm_

_Una vez más, no es lo que esperaba._

Cuando escuchó tienda de "ocultismo" había estado esperando cosas oscuras, góticas, emo ... mucho negro ...

_Eso definitivamente no era este lugar …_

Todo era brillante, alegre y acogedor. Cristales, estatuas, piedras y varios talismanes cubrían todas las superficies. Estaría dispuesto a apostar que era impresionante con las ventanas despejadas, la luz entrando.

Sobre el olor de la pintura fresca, podía oler algo picante, cálido y agradable.

_Podía ver por qué a Magnus le gustaba tanto el lugar._

Clary les llevó al mostrador con la caja. Estaba repleto de una variedad de libros, mirando detrás del mostrador había en realidad una pared llena de estantes cubiertos con una gran variedad de libros que parecían comprados ayer, otros que parecían que se romperían si se tocaban. Incluso había algunas cosas que se parecían notablemente a los pergaminos.

Ella se acercó, acariciando ligeramente la pila de libros en el mostrador, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Cuando Mags dijo lo que habíais encontrado, pensé en buscar los libros que tenía de los sigilos ... Estoy segura de que hay más, pero estos son los más completos ... es un buen lugar para comenzar de todos modos. Entonces ... ¿por qué no lo hacemos? ¿Qué encontrastéis? "

_Bien, la chica parece un poco inusual ... y realmente parecía demasiado joven para estar en todo esto, pero al menos era profesional._

Simon le dio una brillante sonrisa asintiendo rápidamente. Se instaló a su lado, sacó su teléfono, sacó las fotos que tomó de los símbolos y se las señaló.

"Sí, mira ... encontramos esto en las paredes del callejón, no sabemos qué son b-"

"Runas de encantamiento." Dijo, levantando la mano, apoyando la mano en el teléfono, con sus brillantes ojos verdes enfocados, trazando con el dedo el símbolo, sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

Alec se sobresaltó ligeramente, parpadeando.

"¿Los reconoces?"

Ella suspiró, asintiendo levemente, mirando a los detectives.

"Había seis en total, ¿verdad?"

Alec asintió lentamente.

Suspiró, extendiendo la mano debajo del mostrador sacando un cuaderno de bocetos colocándolo sobre la mesa, sacando un bolígrafo negro de una taza que estaba en el borde de la caja ...

"Déjame adivinar, dos a cada lado, uno en la pared posterior y otro en algún lugar cerca de la entrada del callejón ... ¿algo como esto?" Dibujó rápidamente las tres paredes, poniendo pequeñas marcas rápidas que indican los símbolos.

Simon inclinó la cabeza, con los ojos un poco más abiertos.

"Sí ... ¿co-cómo lo sabías?"

"La colocación tiene significado ..."

Movió el bolígrafo conectando las marcas ... creó una estrella de seis puntas ...

Simon gimió.

"Ah, mierda ... supongo que eso no es una estrella de David ... ¿verdad?"

Soltó una risa sorprendida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Umm ... no ... es un hexagrama ... aunque son similares a primera vista, tienen significados muy diferentes. El hexagrama es muy poderoso en hechizos. Es la única forma en que funcionaría el hechizo. Las runas de encantamiento, cuando se colocan en un hexagrama, se dice que crean un tipo de campo dentro de ellas. Cuando alguien cruza la barrera, estará bajo el dominio de quien haya creado las marcas. Tanto aquelarres como los practicantes individuales los utilizan como una forma de combinar y amplificar sus poderes. El símbolo en sí no es intrínsecamente malo ... pero tiene un lugar bastante bien establecido en los rituales oscuros. Los seis puntos simbolizan los cuatro elementos, el sol y la luna ... hay mucho poder en ... "

Simon se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Espera…"

Los otros tres se sobresaltaron mirándole.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo? "Preguntó Alec.

Simon sacudió la cabeza.

"No ... no sé ... tal vez ..." hizo una pausa, mirando a Clary.

"¿Tienes por casualidad un mapa de la ciudad en algún lugar por aquí?"

Ella pensó un segundo antes de asentir rápidamente.

"Sí, en la parte de atrás, déjame ir a agarrarlo". Se dio la vuelta, abriéndose paso rápidamente a través de la tienda, deslizándose por la puerta.

Magnus se volvió hacia él, inclinando la cabeza.

"¿En qué piensas cariño?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No estoy seguro ... podría no ser nada ... espero que no sea nada, realmente no creo que sea el tipo de respuesta que Luke espera y de todas formas es una posibilidad muy remota, pero ... está bien, no pudimos averiguar por qué el asesino guió a Decker a trescientos metros a un cierto callejón … todos los asesinatos se extienden por toda la ciudad. Alrededor de los límites de la ciudad ..."

"¡Lo encontré!" Gritó Clary, regresando a la habitación, extendiéndolo sobre el mostrador, empujando los libros a un lado, mirando a Simon, inclinando su cabeza.

"¿Y qué-?"

Alec suspiró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros antes de mirar por encima del mapa.

"Esta mañana encontramos otro cuerpo, ha habido seis en total. No pudimos averiguar por qué el asesino llevaría a la víctima trescientos metros a un callejón aparentemente aleatorio. Tenemos razones para creer que las ubicaciones se eligen primero, ya que no parece muy probable que luego de asesinar a la víctima se queden para crear las marcas ".

Ella parpadeó.

"Entonces, ¿estás pensando que las ubicaciones podrían alinearse de la misma manera que las runas de encantamiento?"

Se encogió de hombros y miró el mapa.

Los cuatro se inclinaron más cerca.

"Está bien, la víctima se encontró esta mañana ... aquí ... en la calle 1098 Rocklin". Hizo una pausa mirando a Clary, vacilante buscando un marcador.

"¿Puedo?"

Asintió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Simon le dirigió una leve sonrisa agradecida, antes de volver al mapa. Puso una marca indicando el callejón. Mano en movimiento buscando el lugar de ayer.

"2443 Bay Parkway ... antes de esa 466 cuarta avenida. 9339 Ocean Parkway. 6556 Calle Hoyt. Y el primero fue en 7227 Avenida la Marina ... "los trazó en el mapa.

Clary se inclinó más cerca, recogiendo un marcador rojo brillante, conectando las marcas, antes de retroceder un poco ...

"Uh ..."

"Maldita sea ... REALMENTE esperaba que estuviera equivocado". Simon suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando a los demás.

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

"Bien ... responde algunas preguntas que tuvimos. Sabemos por qué eligieron los lugares. Y tengo la sensación de que si los lugares fueron elegidos por una razón específica, lo mismo iría para las víctimas. "Miró a los demás, levantando una ceja.

"Si solo fuera el lugar lo que importaba, seguramente habría alguien más cerca que pudieran haber tomado. Decker estaba a trescientos metros de distancia y probablemente se estaba preparando para irse ... tenía que haber objetivos más fáciles ".

Alec asintió.

"Creo que tienes razón. Todas las víctimas fueron personas de cuerpos similares, vestimenta similar, apariencia similar. Ninguno de ellos había estado bebiendo y todos eran más que capaces de defenderse. Tenía que haber objetivos más fáciles. Las víctimas definitivamente no parecían aleatorias ".

El grupo miró hacia atrás en el mapa, el hexagrama rojo llamativo casi parecía brillar.

_Maldición ... sabía que Luke quería que ellos encontraran respuestas, pero de alguna manera no cree que esto vaya a reducir los nervios de la gente._

_Sí ... esto realmente no era bueno ..._

"Bien ... son algunas respuestas ... dudo que Luke esté contento con esto, pero tiene que haber una respuesta razonable", ofreció Simon, mirando a los demás.

Magnus y Alec asintieron vacilantes.

Clary jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh maldita sea…"

Los tres le miraron con aprensión.

"¿Qué pasa?" Alec finalmente preguntó con un suspiro resignado.

Ella le dio una mirada de disculpa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No me llamaste por las runas de encantamiento ..."

Magnus asintió mirando a Simon, que hojeó las fotos de su teléfono, puso el sigilo de Invocación y le tendió el teléfono para que lo viera. Se inclinó, mirándolo, inclinando la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Eh ... no reconozco el idioma ... es similar a unos pocos que conozco, pero nunca lo he visto antes. Sin embargo, Magnus tenía razón, es definitivamente un sigilo de invocación. Hay algunas cosas que son universales. Supongo que es muy viejo ... por lo general muy viejo significa muy poderoso ". Hizo una pausa, mirando a los dos detectives."Realmente necesitáis tener cuidado. Este tipo de fuerzas realmente no deberían ser usadas. Quienquiera que esté usando esto está combinando el hexagrama con el sigilo de invocación ... usándolo para amplificarlo ".

Inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Magnus.

"¿Por qué alguien haría eso?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé ... en realidad nunca he visto esto antes ..."

"Bien, eso es preocupante ..." murmuró Clary.

_Huh ... hablando sobre preocupante ..._

Alec miró a los dos.

"¿Porqué?"

Magnus y Clary parecieron congelarse por un momento.

"Bien. He tenido una vida bastante interesante, he viajado bastante y tengo mucho interés en aprender sobre diferentes culturas y costumbres ... especialmente las cosas únicas, peculiares, que existen. Enfrentarse a algo de lo que nunca he oído hablar es realmente inusual ". Magnus ofreció con facilidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Hmm ... esa era la verdad, pero Alec tenía la sensación de que había más que eso ..._

_Sin embargo ... le había dicho a Magnus que no iba a preguntar ..._

Alec suspiró.

"Está bien, si es algo de lo que ninguno de los dos ha oído hablar debe ser algo bastante raro. Clary, ¿crees que puedes investigarlo más por nosotros, ver si puedes encontrar algo sobre este tipo de cosas ... sobre lo que combinar las dos cosas haría?", Hizo una pausa. "Tengo que ser honesto. No creo en esto, pero está claro que quien esté detrás de esto lo hace. Si podemos averiguar qué intentan hacer, tal vez podamos averiguar dónde atacarán a continuación y cómo atraparles".

Clary asintió.

"Sí, por supuesto, lo haré. Como dije, haré cualquier cosa que pueda hacer ".

"Gracias. Realmente apreciamos la ayuda ". Le dirigió una leve sonrisa, extendiéndose hacia delante, estrechando su mano.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, inhalando bruscamente, tragando, con los ojos repentinamente abiertos y brillantes, negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Oh ..." Clary apretó su mano, tardando un momento, mirando hacia arriba, encontrándose con sus ojos, la mirada amplia y casi temerosa.

"Eres tú-"

"Por favor, ten mucho cuidado detective. Hay mucho peligro a tu alrededor ... mucha oscuridad ".

Alec negó con la cabeza, apartando su mano, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Umm ... sí, uh ... trabajo como detective, gran parte de mi trabajo implica peligro ... por lo general soy bastante cuidadoso".

Ella inclinó la cabeza, mirándole lentamente.

"No como este ... este caso es diferente. Por favor ¿solo ten cuidado? En realidad ... espera, solo un segundo ", se apartó de él moviéndose rápidamente a través de la tienda.

Alec se inclinó un poco más cerca de Magnus.

"Umm ... ¿está bien?", Preguntó, mirando por encima, antes de sorprenderse por la repentina preocupación con que Magnus le estaba mirando.

"Uh, ¿estás bien?"

Magnus negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Clarissa está bien ... pero la chica tiene un pequeño regalo, es bastante intuitiva. Si tiene un sentido o un sentimiento sobre algo, lo tomo muy en serio. Espero que tengas cuidado, cariño ..."

Alec resopló, dándole una leve sonrisa.

"Magnus. Soy un detective ... sé cómo protegerme ... "

"También todas las víctimas", dijo Simon en voz baja.

Alec se sobresaltó, mirando a su compañero con sorpresa.

"Simon, ¿no me digas que crees esto?"

Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tío, actualmente estamos en una tienda de ocultismo buscando información sobre runas de encantamiento y sigilos de invocación en relación con seis asesinatos extraños que las ubicaciones forman un hexagrama … diría que si la dueña de una tienda de ocultismo dice que siente mala energía o lo que sea a tu alrededor, tal vez no estaría de más tomar algunas precauciones ... ".

Alec se burló con incredulidad.

"¿Qué tipo de" precauciones "puedo tomar en contra de la" mala energía "?", Preguntó sarcásticamente, gesticulando ligeramente.

"Esto para empezar ..." Clary interrumpió, yendo hacia ellos, llevando algo firmemente sujeto en su mano.

Se detuvo justo frente a Alec, abriendo su mano, revelando un collar bastante extraño. Era discreto en un simple cordón de cuero negro, una piedra negra lisa con una inusual mezcla de símbolos incrustada en una piedra verde pera que atrapaba y casi brillaba en la luz. Se lo tendió a él.

Alec negó con la cabeza débilmente.

"Umm ... no soy realmente una persona de joyería ..." hizo una pausa, mirando hacia arriba.

"Sin ofender, Magnus ..." el hombre en cuestión se encogió de hombros, mirando por encima de la piedra con interés, antes de cambiar su mirada hacia Alec.

"Ninguna ofensa, pero me gustaría que lo usaras. Los símbolos son una combinación de los símbolos de protección de Sumatra y gaélico, se cree que son bastante poderosos ... además de que está hecho prácticamente para ti, incluso combina con tus hermosos ojos ".

Alec se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando a Clary.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero honestamente no creo en este tipo de cosas ... "

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No tienes que creer en la magia para que funcione … solo hazme el favor ... ¿Qué puede doler? "Le dirigió una mirada esperanzada y casi suplicante. Echando un vistazo, atrapó las miradas preocupadas de Magnus y Simon.

Dio un leve suspiro.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no os relajaréis hasta que esté de acuerdo?"

Magnus sonrió, alzando una ceja.

"Porque como dije antes, eres tan inteligente como hermoso".

Sacudió la cabeza, antes de mirar a Clary, levantando una ceja.

"Usaré el collar ... ¿veras si puedes encontrar por qué alguien estaría combinando un hexagrama con un sigilo de invocación?"

Sonrió brillantemente, asintiendo con determinación.

"Trato."

_En serio ... ¿cómo es esta su vida?_

Alec suspiró una vez más resignado, extendiendo su mano ...

Clary sonrió, avanzando rápidamente, dejándolo caer en su mano. Lo levantó, se lo deslizó por la cabeza y se lo metió en la camisa antes de mirar a los otros tres.

"¿Ya, felices?"

Magnus, Simon y Clary asintieron.

Alec asintió de vuelta.

"De acuerdo, genial ... tengo mi collar de protección mágica, Clary seguirá investigando los símbolos, ¿por qué no buscamos en las otras escenas las runas de encantamiento y el sigilo de invocación ... y creo que esa es la frase más extraña que he alguna vez he dicho?…" terminó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Simon le dirigió una sonrisa rápida.

"Ni siquiera cerca de la mía ..."

Alec gimió.

_Collares de protección mágica, tiendas de ocultismo, runas de encantamiento, sigilos de invocación y hexagramas ..._

_Al lado de esto "La Protección Angélical" sonaba más ordinaria a cada minuto._

**Pov Simon**

_¡Oh Dios mío, Magnus es tan genial!_

Sí, eso sonaba como un fanboy chillón, demasiado excitado, pero estaba totalmente justificado.

Era tan difícil fingir no ver la magia, no solo mirar boquiabierto como un idiota o decir "¡ooh, genial!"

Realmente debería estar bastante acostumbrado a esto. Ha sido capaz de ver a los Sobrenaturales, la Magia y todo eso desde que tenía once años. Durante más de quince años ha podido ocultar sus reacciones a las cosas que veía, mantener la calma y aparentar no tener ni idea de todas las cosas que se supone que son invisibles para los humanos.

Ocultando sus reacciones de los humanos normales, de los Sobrenaturales, de sus padres ...

_Tiene mucha práctica, ¿vale?_

_**Pero caramba ...** _

Magnus está en un nivel completamente diferente. Ha estado cerca de brujos antes y usualmente puedes ver un poco de su poder, pero Magnus simplemente les dejaba en nada. No era solo un pequeño parpadeo. Era como si el hombre irradiara poder. Estaba seguro de que incluso los humanos normales tenían que poder sentirlo al menos hasta cierto punto, incluso si no sabían qué demonios era ese "algo" que sentían de este hombre.

La forma en que su magia reaccionaba, cambiaba, parpadeaba y brillaba era diferente a todo lo que Simon había visto. La magia de Magnus era casi como un ser vivo, verdaderamente como una extensión de sí mismo. Disminuyó y fluyó, a veces casi imperceptible para el ojo, aunque todavía podía sentirlo. Otras veces se disparaba, parpadeando como una brillante llama violeta, lamiendo el aire. Luego estaba lo que parecía cuando lo estaba usando a propósito, como cuando estaba empujando a Alec ...

_¡Oh hombre!_

Crujía y chisporroteaba como un rayo, la energía irradiaba absolutamente de él. Sus brillantes ojos felinos dorados brillarían, destellarían y parpadearían, a veces jura que en realidad estaban brillando.

_Era casi fascinante ..._

Nunca había visto nada igual. No podía imaginar cómo se vería realmente enfadado, listo para pelear ...

_Woah, ese era un pensamiento aterrador._

No mucho después de llegar a la escena más reciente, fue la primera vez que realmente vio a Magnus en acción. Había estado observando lo que hacía de cerca, no solo para mirar estupefacto. Magnus se había alejado un poco de Alec y Simon, haciendo algunos gestos sutiles y gráciles, la magia parpadeaba hacia arriba, subiendo por sus brazos, sus ojos parpadearon y sus pupilas se dilataron rápidamente. Magnus inclinó la cabeza, el movimiento parecía inusual, no del todo humano, recorriendo el callejón, aparentemente viendo a través de todo, casi pareciendo estar en trance.

Simon trató de mantener la atención de Alec tanto como pudo, aunque lo único que quería hacer era ver cómo trabajaba el brujo, nunca había visto nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que estaba haciendo ... era absolutamente asombroso. Aún así, necesitaban que se resolviera el caso y Magnus ya había encontrado algo que todos los demás habían pasado por alto, Simon realmente quería darle la oportunidad de encontrar cualquier cosa y todo lo que pudiera.

Había mantenido el enfoque de Alec todo el tiempo que pudo, pero no había muchas cosas para examinar en el callejón pequeño y estrecho. Después de la primera hora se estaba quedando sin ideas ... odiaba interrumpir el enfoque de Magnus, pero cuando le había visto arrodillarse, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Justo cuando habían llegado a su lado, vio el destello de magia mientras soplaba el polvo, revelando algo en el suelo.

_Un sigilo de invocación ..._

_Sí, "no es bueno" era la subestimación del siglo._

Estaba tan contento de que tuvieran la ayuda de Magnus en esto, ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar a tratar con alguien invocando algo. Por una vez no estaba mintiendo, lo único que sabía sobre cómo tratar con la invocación era lo que veía en los programas de televisión.

Realmente no sabía qué harían sin la ayuda de Magnus y Clary. ¡Y conocerla realmente fue casi tan genial como conocer a Magnus!

Nunca había oído hablar de un brujo que de verdad dirigiera una tienda de ocultismo, por lo general eran bastante cautelosos con su magia y esperaban que otros hicieran lo mismo. Simon apostaría a que su tienda probablemente enfureció a otros brujos, aunque definitivamente podía ver por qué a Magnus le gustaba tanto. Era tan amable, brillante y alegre. Su tienda era hermosa. Al entrar se sintió como en casa, totalmente acogedora y tranquila.

Estaba un poco preocupado por su reacción a Alec ... así como por el comentario de Magnus acerca de que era bastante "intuitiva". Simon había escuchado rumores de que había algunos brujos que eran algo clarividentes, aunque pensó que eran solo eso, rumores. Aún así, su reacción a Alec, así como la reacción de Magnus a Alec, le hicieron maravillarse.

Si era clarividente, realmente tendría que estar en guardia ... lo que realmente apestaba, parecía increíble y realmente no quería nada más que volver a la tienda y hablar con ella un rato más.

Kevin era el único que sabía lo que realmente era, la única persona que realmente sabía lo que podía ver. Era increíble, absolutamente increíble ... el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría tener. Habían sido mejores amigos desde que tenían siete años, estaría completamente perdido sin él.

Demonios, si no fuera por él, probablemente habría terminado pensando que estaba loco cuando comenzó a ver a los Sobrenaturales ... o, peor aún, preguntando a sus padres al respecto ...

_Sí ... eso hubiera sido MUY malo ..._

Aún así, le encantaría poder hablar con un brujo sobre magia, símbolos, hechizos y todo eso, una vez más, no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que era un nerd. Encontraba todo esto fascinante, pero la mayoría de los brujos no discutían ese tipo de cosas con nadie más que con otros brujos.

Claramente, Clary no era como la mayoría de los brujos. Probablemente una de las razones por las que a Magnus le gustaba tanto.

Habían salido de la tienda hacía horas, volviendo a las otras escenas del crimen. Hasta ahora han estado en tres más. En cada una de ellas habían encontrado las runas de encantamiento, así como el sigilo de Invocación. Magnus había señalado algunas otras marcas, nada importante, algunos desgastes en la tierra, algunas marcas que parecían que quizás alguien se había sentado o arrodillado.

Había una cosa que parecía realmente extraña. En la segunda escena, detrás de una pila de trozos de madera contrachapada, encontró un amuleto roto en un llavero. Parecía un ala de plata.

Esa fue una de las pocas cosas nuevas que encontraron, aparte de las marcas, era lo mismo en las otras escenas. Todavía era progreso. Realmente estaba pensando que este caso podría finalmente ponerse a su favor ...

Tener a Magnus en el caso era realmente increíble ... realmente no podía imaginar nada mejor.

"Hola detective Lewis".

Simon se sobresaltó, girándose, el otro hombre dio un paso atrás, levantando un poco las manos.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte." Raphael ofreció con una leve sonrisa de disculpa.

_Está bien ... tal vez podría imaginar algo mejor ..._


	5. Incluso los vampiros se ponen nerviosos a veces …

**Pov Raphael**

_¡Dios, por fin!_

Pensó que el sol nunca se iba a poner ... lo que es irónico, ya que en realidad es invierno y el sol se pone alrededor de las cinco ...

Aún así, le era difícil recordar un día en que pareciera que tardaba más. Intentó dormir un poco, pero parecía que no podía. Estaba completamente despierto al mediodía. A estas alturas, se estaba volviendo loco en el apartamento, tratando de ocuparse cuando el sueño estaba bastante claro que simplemente no iba a ser una opción, mientras que todo el tiempo observaba impacientemente como el sol se movía lentamente por el cielo.

La vista era realmente espectacular. Podía ver casi todo el horizonte de la ciudad por los grandes ventanales ...

Y gracias a un hechizo extremadamente complicado, llamativo, casi desconcertantemente poderoso, todavía no está del todo seguro de cómo funciona, hecho por cierto brujo / mejor amigo / dolor en el culo, puede verlo sin él, ya sabes, estallar en llamas.

De hecho, Magnus puso algún tipo de encantamiento en todo el edificio de apartamentos, bloqueando toda la luz Ultra Violeta, haciendo que sea seguro para todo el clan de vampiros de Brooklyn vagar por el edificio en cualquier momento del día.

_No va a mentir. Hay ventajas definitivas de tener al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn como mejor amigo._

Habían comprado todo el complejo de apartamentos de gran altura hace unos cinco años, como una especie de felicitación por haber conseguido su libertad condicional, por finalmente salir de la sombra del legado de Camille después de su no tan inoportuna muerte. Se había vuelto completamente loca por el poder sin tener en cuenta los acuerdos. De hecho, había comenzado a cazar humanos, convirtiendo a las personas en contra de su voluntad y alentando a los demás en el Clan a hacer lo mismo.

Raphael había estado totalmente en la oscuridad, solo saliendo hacia el final de su legado. Él y Camille nunca habían estado realmente cerca. Eso nunca iba a pasar después del desastre en el intento de relación entre ella y Magnus. Raphael siempre había pensado que estaba más interesada en el poder de Magnus que en él. A ella le molestaba lo cerca que estaban, estaba increíblemente celosa, convencida de que había algo romántico entre ellos. No creyó abiertamente lo que le decía, en más de una ocasión le había llamado mentiroso por eso, pensó que solo estaba siendo exigente o siendo demasiado dramática.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Raphael había organizado una fiesta honesta a Dios. Lo que, como en general está completamente en contra de la música alta, las multitudes y la frivolidad en general, dice exactamente lo feliz que estaba.

Mags seguía preguntando si estaba seguro de que no tenía fiebre, tratando repetidamente de revisarle la frente ...

_(Para ser justos en ese momento estaba realmente borracho)._

Realmente hubiera preferido no estar en su clan, pero Brooklyn era su hogar, lo había sido desde que él y Magnus se habían mudado aquí en los años cuarenta y aunque tenía a Magnus como su familia y nada podía reemplazarle, los vampiros están mejor en un clan, cuando tienen protección y apoyo de otros como ellos.

Al principio, Camille trató de mantener en secreto sus transgresiones, no solo de Raphael sino también de la mayoría del resto del clan, a excepción de algunos individuos de mentalidad similar. Con el tiempo se convirtió en una codiciosa y se impacientó. Se enfadó por tener que esconderse, llegando a creer que los vampiros eran superiores a los humanos, mejor evolucionados ... que tenían _derecho_ a estar por encima de los humanos, a aprovecharse de ellos.

Eso era absolutamente inaceptable para cualquier sobrenatural.

Sus acciones se volvieron más temerarias y audaces y finalmente fueron descubiertas. Casi habían conducido a que todo el clan fuera sancionado, considerado demasiado peligroso para el mundo humano, demasiado amenazante para la supervivencia de los otros Sobrenaturales. Lo único que detuvo eso fue su intervención, dando su palabra de solucionarlo.

Eso, junto con el respaldo de Magnus (y sus tan sutiles implicaciones de que un Gran Brujo enfadado era mucho más peligroso que un clan de vampiros) convenció a los responsables a ceder, permitir que el clan continuara, menos Camille y algunos de sus seguidores más devotos, bajo la condición de que serían evaluados cada cinco años, para garantizar que el clan ya no fuera una amenaza para los humanos o para la existencia continua de los sobrenaturales, hasta que se les considerara verdaderamente reformados.

Había tomado mucho trabajo y muchas decisiones muy desagradables y muy difíciles de su parte. Había unos cuantos más que compartían las opiniones de Camille de lo que originalmente había pensado. Había muchas veces en que tenía que ser despiadado. Sabía que ya tenía una reputación bastante oscura, casi infame, gracias en gran parte a eso. A esto se sumaron algunos ejemplos de otros clanes que intentaron expulsarles, empujarles o acercarles a sus territorios (no era asunto de los acuerdos ni de los responsables de ellos. Como regla general, las diferentes facciones quedaron a su propia discreción, siempre que lo que estuvieran haciendo no fuera perjudicial para las otras facciones o los humanos.)

Aún así lo atravesaron todo. Hace cinco años habían tenido su última evaluación, los responsables levantaron la condición. Magnus hizo su trabajo de ser elegante y llamativo y, bien ... aquí está, ansiosamente esperando ver el atardecer totalmente sin dolor ni estallando en llamas.

Ese primer mes, cree que todo el clan se sentó junto a sus ventanas, viendo salir el sol y deslizarse por el cielo. Realmente era increíble ...

Poder ver el sol y realmente llegar a ver la ciudad durante el día, era realmente el regalo más increíble que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado. No tener que vivir cada momento de sus vidas en la oscuridad, era algo con lo que la mayoría de los vampiros solo soñaban.

Solo que ahora lo único que quería era la oscuridad. Quería que el sol se pusiera para poder unirse a Mags en el caso ...

Para poder ver a Simon una vez más.

_Y, ya sabes, ayudar con todo lo de 'demonio, invocación, muertes extrañas, seres humanos en pánico'._

Magnus le había enviado un mensaje de texto cuando encontró el sigilo de invocación, manteniéndole al tanto de la investigación. Le contó que iban a la tienda de Clary, sobre su advertencia a Alec y su alivio por haberle dado al detective un hechizo de protección ... lo cual era muy amable de su parte ...

Aunque deseaba que también le hubiera dado uno a Simon. Magnus le había asegurado que Clary no dijo nada sobre ver algo negativo en torno al detective más joven, pero aún así …

Realmente quería estar allí con ellos. Para estar seguro de que el detective más joven también estaba a salvo.

Y sí, era bastante extraño sentirse protector de alguien a quien solo había conocido durante una hora, pero no parecía poder alejarlo. Había algo en el chico que era tan entrañable.

Era absolutamente adorable, con los grandes ojos dorados y brillantes y la sonrisa más dulce que Raphael había visto. Había tanta compasión en esos ojos brillantes, tanto optimismo. Era tan enérgico y animado.

La forma en que había mediado entre Magnus y Alec era bastante impresionante, mostraba mucha inteligencia y MUCHA paciencia (Raphael puede dar fe de lo difícil que es conseguir que Magnus renuncie a algo que quiere ... el hombre era casi implacable .)

Todo lo que había visto sobre Simon le hizo querer saber más.

Era extraño ...

_Es un vampiro, no debería tener este sentimiento extraño que le deja casi sin aliento, casi mareado ... no solo por tener la oportunidad de hablar con alguien a quien apenas había conocido._

Por lo general, tenía más control de sí mismo, no se cegaba por el deseo que tantas veces veía, uno de los beneficios de ser Asexual. No se obsesionó con los rasgos físicos de alguien ni con el atractivo sexual hasta el punto de perderse todo lo demás acerca de ellos (por ejemplo, Magnus y Camille), veía a las personas por lo que eran ...

Solo que Simon era increíblemente encantador y totalmente atractivo.

Raphael había estado esperando ver al detective más joven todo el día ... en realidad se sentía nervioso. Hoy se había cambiado de ropa seis veces (algo que no le diría a nadie en absoluto, ni siquiera a Magnus), en parte solo como una forma de pasar el tiempo y en parte porque quería verse bien.

No quería lucir excesivamente elegante, pero en general no se ponía ropa informal, por lo que tenía exactamente dos pantalones vaqueros y cuatro camisetas negras de diseñador, esa era la medida de su ropa "casual". Finalmente, como había imaginado terminó con su traje de diseñador negro favorito, con un abrigo negro y una camisa de color rojo oscuro ...

Era lo menos casual que podrías conseguir, pero le encantaba y siempre se sentía un poco más confiado en él ...

Tenía la sensación de que podría ser útil hoy ...

Mirando por la ventana cuando los últimos rayos de sol se hundieron en el horizonte, respiró profundamente (en realidad no lo necesitaba, pero aún así ayudó a calmarle). Mirando su reflejo una vez más, asiente levemente, tratando de luchar contra una sonrisa esperanzadora casi desconcertante, se dio la vuelta, abriéndose camino hacia la puerta ...

_Bien, aquí vamos._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_De acuerdo ... está bien ... eres el líder del clan de vampiros de Brooklyn, eres confiado y poderoso y puedes hacer esto absolutamente ..._

_Puedes._

_Oh, por el amor de Dios, de verdad se está hablando a sí mismo ..._

_Claramente algo va mal aquí_

_No se habla a sí mismo_

Tomando una última respiración totalmente innecesaria, avanzó, poniendo una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras.

"Hola detective Lewis".

Simon se sobresaltó, girándose para mirarle, con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendido.

_Ah mierda - el sigilo de los vampiros._

Levantó las manos de manera apacible, dando una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte".

Sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose levemente de hombros y con esa adorable sonrisa. Raphael pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose un poco y su respiración se volvió un poco superficial.

_Va-vale ... es una buena señal ..._

_Cálmate ... no te dejes llevar_

"Oh, uh ... es-está bien, totalmente, creo que me estaba desviando un poco de todas formas. "Se detuvo, rebotando ligeramente sobre sus talones, moviéndose aparentemente sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, comenzando a ponerlas en los bolsillos antes de detenerse, yendo a cruzar los brazos, una vez más vacilando, encogiéndose una vez más, los ojos parpadeando rápidamente sobre Raphael.

"Wow, que ..." Simon se fue callando, con las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos ensanchados, antes de apartar la mirada, rascándose nerviosamente el cuello.

_Dios, ¿cómo podía alguien ser tan adorable?_

_También el traje era definitivamente la decisión correcta ..._

"Lo siento ... me alegro de verte ... yo-umm-quiero decir ... Gracias por venir, realmente apreciamos que ayudéis, estaríamos totalmente fuera de nuestro elemento en esto ... bien, quiero decir, supongo que lo llevo mejor que Alec, ya que al menos sabía qué era un sigilo de invocación y todo eso, aunque eso no se debe al verdadero conocimiento de lo oculto, solo por ver demasiados programas de ciencia ficción / fantasía … Aparentemente hay un beneficio de ser un nerd … Umm _…_ De todos modos, me alegro de que estés trabajando con nosotros ... "se detuvo, mirando tímidamente a Raphael.

Sonrió suavemente y asintió amistosamente al joven detective.

"Me alegro de verte también Simon. Este es el primer caso en el que he trabajado. Creo que sería muy beneficioso tener la oportunidad de trabajar con un experto ".

Los ojos de Simon se ensancharon, se sonrojó aún más, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, una vez más, sin saber qué hacer con las manos.

_Era absolutamente adorable._

"Oh, umm ... yo no diría experto ... al menos no sobre mí, Alec totalmente, pero creo que todavía soy demasiado nuevo para decir que soy un" experto ", aunque es realmente genial que lo hayas hecho. Solo he sido detective por un poco más de un año y medio, que es el tiempo que he estado asociado con Alec, pero antes de eso fui oficial de patrulla en el Departamento de Policía de Brooklyn durante un año y tres más antes de eso en el 12 , así que no soy nuevo en nada de esto ... he mejorado mucho desde que obtuve la promoción a detective y tuve la suerte de asociarme con Alec … creo que te acabo de contar la mayor parte de la historia de mi vida, así que trataré de dejar de hablar ... "se detuvo, rodando los ojos hacia sí mismo, cerrando firmemente la boca.

Raphael se rió entre dientes, arqueando la ceja.

"Creo que estoy en desacuerdo contigo, creo que cinco años en un campo es más que suficiente para calificarlo como un experto ... aunque no tengo dudas de que hay oficiales de la ley que han estado en el campo durante décadas y no tienen ni idea de qué diablos se supone que deben estar haciendo, de ninguna manera eso se aplicaría a ti ... o estoy seguro de que alguien en el recinto de Garroway. Luke no lo soportaría ... además, le dijo a Magnus que tú y Alec sois los mejores, esas cosas no las dice a la ligera. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, realmente pudiste atraer la atención de Magnus de Alec, sin que se enfadara e incluso lograste que se centrara en el caso … Claramente, si puedes hacer eso, deberías ser un negociador. Magnus es terco y se distrae muy fácilmente. Le conozco casi toda mi vida e incluso tengo problemas para mantener su enfoque en mi alrededor de los objetos brillantes ... o en este caso 'de el magnífico detective con una voz sexy ". Raphael hizo una mímica, completa con comillas aéreas, rodando los ojos.

Simon rió alegremente, sacudiendo la cabeza, rebotando ligeramente.

"¡Oh hombre, no sé cómo hice eso! No tenía idea de cómo separarles. Estaba tan contento de que aparecieras cuando lo hiciste. Le dije a Kevin esta mañana que estaba a dos minutos de tocar la ventana en la sala de observación y de pedirle a uno de los oficiales que me trajeran una botella con rociador."

Raphael soltó una aguda risa sorprendida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Debo admitir que tener una botella con rociador a mano para mantener a Magnus en línea puede no ser una mala idea ... puede que tenga que empezar a hacer eso".

Simon sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bien, afortunadamente nunca se llegó a eso ... puede que te salgas con la tuya, probablemente no. Ya sabes, para un tipo con una tonelada de joyas, es realmente intimidante ".

Raphael se rió entre dientes, dando una leve sonrisa.

"Sí, tiene una cierta llama, no voy a mentir, tiene sus beneficios".

Simon asintió.

"Puedo ver eso, me alegro de que esté de nuestro lado. Realmente ha sido de mucha ayuda. Hemos encontrado las mismas marcas hasta ahora en todas las escenas que son un..."

"Encantamiento de runas". Raphael se hizo eco, Simon mirándole con sorpresa.

Arqueó su ceja, antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Mags me envió un mensaje de texto, manteniéndome al tanto, de esta manera no tenía que ponerme al día. Realmente me sentí mal, no pude unirme antes, pero simplemente tuve ... "

"¿Algunas reuniones de las que no pudiste salir?" Simon contestó, sonriéndole con una sonrisa burlona.

"Sí ... Magnus te dijo eso, ¿eh?"

"O podría haberlo deducido hábilmente ... ya sabes, ya que soy un" investigador experto "y todo eso". Sonrió con picardía.

_Oh wow ... eso era adorable._

Raphael se rió entre dientes, deslizándose un poco más cerca, arqueando su ceja, otra vez esperando.

Simon se sonrojó, asintiendo levemente.

"Está bien, sí ... Magnus me lo dijo. Entonces, como te ha mantenido al tanto, supongo que podemos saltar directamente a la investigación, ¿no? "

Raphael asintió.

Simon asintió con la cabeza de vuelta, deslizándose más cerca, comenzando a moverse hacia la pared izquierda del callejón, Raphael a su lado.

"Vale, entonces. En todas las escenas, Magnus encontró estas marcas realmente extrañas, runas de encantamiento que Clary dijo ... "

_Raphael se inclinó un poco más cerca tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras, en el caso y no en el detective increíblemente adorable con la sonrisa increíblemente dulce y los grandes ojos brillantes ..._

_Definitivamente iba a ser un reto._

**Pov Alec**

"... zzy dijo que no puede decir si las marcas se hicieron con un hierro caliente real o algún tipo de producto químico, ya que había signos de cada uno y … No estás escuchando una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo ... "Alec se aleja, se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente a Magnus.

El otro hombre se sobresalta levemente, mirándole de nuevo.

"Hmm ... sí, lo estoy".

Alec arqueó su ceja.

"Entonces, ¿qué dije?"

Magnus sonrió.

"Que Izzy no puede decir cómo se crearon las marcas ... Te lo dije, estaba prestando atención, ¿por qué pensaste que no lo estaba?"

Alec se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, en general, hablar de que las víctimas de asesinato son marcadas de alguna manera desconocida no hace que alguien sonría ..."

Magnus soltó una risa sorprendida.

"Sí, supongo que es algo inapropiado, lo siento, cariño. Supongo que estaba bastante distraído ".

Alec se encogió de hombros, con una leve sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza.

"Está bien ... por curiosidad, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

Magnus sonrió con entusiasmo, con los ojos brillantes y sorprendentemente cálidos, señalando hacia la parte trasera del callejón.

_Oh wow ... eso fue deslumbrante._

Alec se giró para ver qué podría causar esa sonrisa. Magnus se acercó más, apoyando su mano en el brazo de Alec, inclinándose un poco más cerca.

"Creo que va bastante bien ..." susurró en tono de complicidad, apretando su brazo ligeramente.

Alec respiró hondo, tratando de luchar contra la pequeña sensación de mareo, inconscientemente inclinándose más cerca.

"¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeó.

Magnus sonrió más brillante, alzando su ceja, inclinándose aún más cerca, con la voz suave, emocionado.

" _Raph y Simon_ ".

"¡Oh! Umm, sí, parece que se llevan bien ".

Magnus volvió a apretar su brazo, levantando la vista y mirando sus ojos. Alec se cansó de ignorar la repentina sensación de mareo, sin aliento que tenía ...

_Dios, estaba simplemente impresionante ..._

Quiero decir, ya lo sabía, era imposible pasarlo por alto, pero este era un lado totalmente diferente. Sus ojos se veían suaves, brillantes y sorprendentemente cálidos, era algo que, sinceramente, nunca hubiera pensado que vería en Magnus.

Magnus dio un suave suspiro de satisfacción. Alec intentó no pensar en cuánto quería escuchar ese sonido otra vez.

"Me alegro ... Sé que Raphael está bastante pillado del chico. Parece un chico tan dulce y amable ... "Hizo una pausa, mirando a Alec. "Sé que has estado asociado con él por un tiempo, ¿puedes contarme un poco sobre él?"

Alec parpadeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Umm ... bien, no sé realmente lo que puedo decirte que Simon no haya dicho ya. Tiende a hablar lo suficiente por los dos ..."

Magnus se rió entre dientes, asintiendo.

"Eso parece ser preciso. Realmente parece bastante locuaz, pero Raphael necesita ... es generalmente bastante reservado, en casi todo, tener a alguien tan abierto y vivaz alrededor puede ayudarle a salir de su caparazón un poco, aligerar su actitud un poco. ¿Mencionó a Raphael después de que nos fuéramos?"

Alec pensó, asintiendo.

"Sí, un par de veces creo".

Magnus esbozó una sonrisa radiante, sus ojos prácticamente brillantes.

"¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! Raphael estará encantado. Sé que estaba nervioso por ver a Simon otra vez ". Se deslizó aún más cerca, inclinándose, con una sonrisa devastadora en sus labios que hizo que el corazón de Alec se acelerara. "Incluso está usando su traje favorito ... solo lo usa cuando necesita un poco de confianza, para darle un poco de valor extra".

Alec tragó un par de veces, tratando de que su voz funcionara, antes de que algo se le ocurra, inclina su cabeza.

"Uh, en-entonces, ¿por qué Raphael necesitaría coraje alrededor de Simon? Quiero decir, sí, entiendo que lo necesites si estás interesado en que alguien sea consciente ti, pero tengo la sensación de que Raphael tiene algo de confianza. Sé que le acabo de conocer, pero da la sensación de que podría convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Realmente no puedo imaginar que alguien así esté nervioso por Simon ". Hizo una pausa, miró a Magnus y arqueó una ceja. "En realidad, probablemente debería preguntarte por qué alguien así estaría detrás de mi compañero".

Magnus se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

"En verdad no estás completamente equivocado. Raphael es bastante magnético. Cuando quiere, en realidad es mejor coqueteando que yo. Hay muy pocas personas que pueden rechazarle por una razón u otra … Pero eso es solo la superficie, es una fachada, un medio para un fin ... generalmente ve el flirteo como una herramienta o en ocasiones como un arma. Es muy raro que realmente se interese por alguien. El chico es bastante cauteloso y bastante reacio a dejar entrar a los demás ". Se encogió de hombros, mirando lejos. "No ha tenido una vida muy feliz, ha luchado para que la gente le acepte ... para aceptarse a sí mismo. He hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle ... y sé que le encantaría encontrar a alguien. Pero para él es diferente, más complicado. Nunca ha tenido problemas para encontrar a alguien atraído por él … Demonios, eso es la mitad del problema ".

Alec inclinó la cabeza, genuinamente curioso, pero casi sintiendo que estaba dando un paso demasiado largo.

"Umm ... ¿por qué sería un problema?"

Magnus suspiró.

"Raphael es Asexual, no está realmente en el "sexo", en realidad no siente atracción sexual. Si alguien sale con él, una relación sexual no es una garantía ... hay muchas personas que simplemente no podrían aceptar eso. Gente que piensa que está mintiendo sobre eso o que está jugando a ser duro o lo que sea. Ya es bastante difícil aceptar que eres gay, bi o lo que sea y todavía hay bastante rechazo y drama al respecto. Pero hay muchas personas que no creen que alguien realmente no esté interesado en el sexo. Raphael se siente atraído románticamente y estéticamente por los hombres. Si quiere una relación, será con un hombre, por lo que recibe el drama y el odio de la homofobia junto con las dificultades añadidas de la mayoría de las personas que ni siquiera saben qué diablos es su verdadera sexualidad … Incluyendo aquellos con los que realmente podría querer salir ... "Se calló, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alec parpadeó, asintiendo levemente.

"Sí ... eso definitivamente sería complicado … Entonces, ¿realmente crees que está interesado en Simon? ", Preguntó, mirando a los otros dos hombres.

Magnus asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

"Le he conocido durante casi toda su vida y nunca le he visto acercarse a alguien tan rápido. Sé que está interesado ... Solo espero que Simon sea tan amable y cariñoso como parece. Sé que lo cubriría bien, pero creo que le rompería el corazón si el chico no puede aceptar quién es ".

Alec negó con la cabeza.

"Realmente no creo que eso sea un problema, Simon es la persona más compasiva que he conocido y también acepta a todo el mundo. No puedo decir lo que pensará con lo de ser "asexual", pero no puedo imaginármelo rechazando a alguien por eso ".

Magnus le dirigió una leve y esperanzada sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que pensé también ... Espero que esté de acuerdo con eso, que puedan intentarlo. Quiero ver a Raphael feliz ... se lo merece después de todo lo que ha pasado ".

Alec quería preguntar, pero sabía que eso definitivamente sería un exceso de velocidad, se conformó con un leve asentimiento, devolviendo la sonrisa de Magnus.

"Espero que puedan también".

Magnus volvió a apretar su brazo, mirando hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos una vez más. Alec se quedó sin aliento por el calor en sus ojos.

_Oh wow…_

_De acuerdo, esa "cosa" parpadeante en sus ojos que causó ese sentimiento adictivo de adrenalina fue realmente atractivo, ¿pero esto?_

_E-esto era nuevo ..._

Las alarmas seguían allí hoy ... Magnus todavía se sentía como la persona más peligrosa que jamás había encontrado.

_El coqueteo todavía estaba allí, aunque era diferente (Magnus no había estado mintiendo ... su comportamiento era mucho mejor que el del otro día)._

Su disculpa esta mañana fue nueva, totalmente inesperada y parecía completamente sincera.

La forma en que se comportaba con Clary y la preocupación que mostró por su advertencia era nueva y muy confusa.

Y ahora esto ...

El calor en sus ojos, la compasión, mezclados con un toque de tristeza lejana ...

_Claramente el hombre era mucho más profundo de lo que originalmente había pensado ..._

_Y mucho más complicado ..._

Alec estaba empezando a preguntarse cuántos lados contradictorios podría tener este hombre.

_Y si tendría la suerte de poder verlos todos._

**Pov Raphael**

"-Xander en la calle 38 porque la otra noche fue la temática de los 70. Luke ha enviado a un par de agentes para ver si podemos revisar sus cintas de seguridad, tal vez podamos ver si la víctima se fue con alguien ... al menos es un lugar para comenzar ".

Raphael asintió, pensativo.

"Esa es una buena idea, ¿hay un ...?" Se cortó porque el teléfono de Simon sonó.

"Solo un segundo ... lo siento ..." Simon dijo en tono de disculpa, contestando.

Raphael lo alejó con una leve sonrisa.

"No hay problema."

"Esperemos que sea por ... oh ..." se calló, mirando la información, con una leve sonrisa, mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja.

Raphael se dio la vuelta, mirando a su alrededor tratando de parecer ocupado y no como si estuviera escuchando ...

"Hey Kev, ¿qué pasa?"

"Uhh ... Entonces ... tuve una situación ..."

Simon suspiró.

"¿Qué tipo de situación?"

"Umm ... Puede que haya estado un poco, distraído ... y haya quemado una olla entera de azúcar y mantequilla y ahora es como si estuviera fusionada con la olla y no puedo quitarla ... lo he probado todo, pero nada ... Quiero decir que podría haber sido más fácil, pero me distraje cuando la alarma de humo se disparó y luego tuve que correr, apagarla y decirles a los vecinos que estaba bien que el edificio no estaba realmente en llamas, que el humo era solo de mi parte tratando de hacer Almond Roca ..." Simon soltó una risa ligeramente exasperada, rodando los ojos con cariño.

"Oh, Dios mío ... amigo, solo tira la olla entera, no voy a tratar de averiguar cómo quitar los dulces quemados. ¿Por qué estabas intentando hacer Almond Roca? Tienes gripe, se supone que debes estar relajándote. Además, todavía tenemos como dos cajas de galletas de Navidad que envió tu madre, por no mencionar el paquete de dulces de tu tía ... "

"Lo sé, ¡pero quería guardarlos! Solo hace los dulces una vez al año, me encantan los dulces, me quedan pocos y la he visto hacerlos muchas veces, no me pareció demasiado difícil ... ¡no sabía que tenía que agitarlo constantemente! Pensé que si podía hacerlos yo mismo, entonces no tendría que esperar a que me envíe más ... "

Simon se rió de nuevo.

"No, sé que querías guardarlos, pero es mejor que quemar la cocina … solo abre las ventanas, deja que el lugar se airee ... recogeré la cena de camino a casa, ¿de acuerdo? "Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo cálidamente.

El tipo en el otro extremo del teléfono dio un suspiro ligeramente abatido.

"Está bien ... el olor es un poco fuerte y no sé si se habrá ido para entonces y me siento mejor, pero no totalmente mejor ... no quiero exagerar."

"Claro, me detendré en la tienda de alimentos, tienen esa sopa de pollo realmente genial que te gusta tanto y tienen esa torta de chocolate que te gusta ... eso debería ayudar con el gusto por lo dulce".

"Aww ... Muchas gracias. Sí ... realmente eres el mejor. No sé qué haría sin ti ".

"Lo mismo Kev ... Nos vemos esta noche".

"Nos vemos, Si. "La línea se desconectó.

Raphael se quedó mirando la pared, tratando de parecer que no había estado prestando atención ...

Tratando de enmascarar su decepción ...

_Dios, ¡claro que ya tiene a alguien! Debería haberlo sabido ... ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera se le ocurrió que podría no estar soltero? Era s-_

Casi se sobresaltó cuando Simon apoyó ligeramente la mano en su hombro, captando su atención, dándole una leve sonrisa de disculpa.

"Oye, lo siento por eso hombre ... Kevin está enfermo con gripe en casa y se está volviendo loco".

Raphael se volvió hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado juntos? "Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Oh, nos conocemos desde siempre ... ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos siete años ... no sé qué haría sin él", sonrió brillantemente.

Raphael asintió, con una sonrisa convincente.

"Eso es realmente genial. Una excelente amistad realmente parece ser la mejor manera de comenzar un romance ".

"Sí, eso es lo que Kev ... espera ..." Simon inclinó la cabeza, antes de alarmarse.

"¡Oh! ¡No! No lo somos, él no ... ¡No estamos juntos, juntos! No estoy enamorado de él ... Quiero decir, le amo, pero como un hermano, mejor amigo, platónico, probablemente él es la única razón por la que logré salir de la escuela secundaria con mi cordura intacta de alguna manera ... … Realmente no sé dónde estaría sin él, pero no nos interesamos románticamente el uno por el otro, en absoluto ... Ninguno de los dos ha estado interesado en nada más que la amistad con el otro. Lo cual es un poco extraño porque, objetivamente, es realmente guapo y, como Demi, enamorarse de un amigo es casi común, realmente nos llevamos muy bien, vivimos juntos y realmente sería mucho más fácil si pudiéramos enamorarnos el uno del otro ... pero ... no sé ... no es así con nosotros. Es un poco confuso de explicar, supongo ... "se calló, encogiéndose de hombros.

Raphael sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa, mirando hacia el otro lado del callejón donde estaban Magnus y Alec, dando un leve asentimiento.

"No, lo entiendo ... Es tu Magnus".

Simon se iluminó, asintiendo rápidamente.

"¡Exactamente! Solo, ya sabes ... no es así ... Magnus ..."

Raphael se rió entre dientes, arqueando la ceja.

"Sí, pero realmente no sé dónde estaría sin él … En realidad, eso es mentira, lo hago. Es la única razón por la que todavía estoy aquí hoy. Es un demente, ridículo, infantil, temperamental, ruidoso, demasiado ruidoso y casi un millón de otras cosas que me vuelven absolutamente loco … Pero al final del día, siempre está ahí para mí ... en cualquier momento que le necesite, sin dudar. Siempre está de mi lado, siempre me cuida la espalda. Es la única constante que he tenido casi toda mi vida. Da mucho trabajo, pero no le dejaría por nada ".

Simon dio una sonrisa brillante y suave, asintiendo levemente.

"Estoy realmente contento de que le tengas".

Raphael asintió.

"Me alegro de que tengas a Kevin. Creo que realmente me gustaría conocerle".

Simon sonrió.

"También me gustaría ... ya lo conocerás, estoy seguro, realmente quería ayudar con el caso, pero tiene gripe, por lo que Luke le expulsó de la comisaría hasta que se cure. Lo último que necesitamos es a la mitad de los policías con gripe ".

"Sí, eso sería bastante perjudicial ..." Raphael se fue callando, algo se le ocurrió, inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Dijiste que Kevin es Demi? ¿Como demisexual?"

Simon levanta su ceja con sorpresa, asintiendo con curiosidad.

"Sí ... ¿sabes qué es?"

Raphael se rió nerviosamente, tratando de calmarse, asintiendo levemente.

"Umm ... s-sí, está bastante cerca de ser asexual, así que sí, estoy bastante familiarizado". Hizo una pausa, mirando al otro hombre, conteniendo la respiración (No, no era necesario, pero sigue siendo un hábito difícil de romper cuando estás nervioso).

Simon parpadeó sorprendido.

"Oh, ¿eres asexual?"

Raphael tragó nerviosamente, dando un leve asentimiento. Simon se encogió de hombros, dando una suave, oh tan dulce sonrisa.

"Está bien, soy pansexual".

Raphael le dio una sonrisa totalmente aliviada, asintiendo levemente.

" **Es** **o es** **maravilloso** "

Simon arqueó su ceja, sonriendo más brillante, sonrojándose.

"Umm ... no hablo español ... supongo que eso significa que estás de acuerdo con eso", preguntó esperanzado.

Raphael rió asintiendo.

"Sí, Simon ... está más que bien ..."

Dio una brillante sonrisa radiante, asintiendo rápidamente, latidos del corazón acelerándose.

"Genial ...", dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo, antes de aparentemente sorprenderse.

"Oh, umm ... volvamos al caso ..."

Raphael asintió, escuchando atentamente, volviendo a caminar automáticamente con él ...

Y si por casualidad se paraba un poco más cerca, quizá se inclinara un poquito más ... bien ... era solo porque estaba prestando mucha atención ...

No tenía nada que ver con los bonitos ojos brillantes o la suave sonrisa, la forma en que los latidos del corazón de Simon se aceleraban, el aliento atrapado aquí y allá o el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ...

_Era puramente sobre el caso._


	6. Un brindis por lo que vendrá.

**Pov Simon**

"¡Y oh Dios mío! ¡Deberías haberle visto! Pensé que Magnus fue genial ayer, pero amigo, eso no era nada comparado con verle realmente en acción. Su poder es simplemente una locura ... es como una extensión de sí mismo, nunca he visto algo así. No me sorprende que la gente se sienta tan intimidada por él, no puedo imaginármelo cuando esté realmente enfadado, listo para una pelea ... Quiero decir, podría, pero estoy bastante seguro de que me daría pesadillas ".

Kevin asintió rápidamente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Lo apuesto hombre".

Simon asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo, rebotando un poco, tomando el último bocado de su postre antes de ponerlo en la mesa junto a su lado del sofá.

"Cierto ... ¡Oh! Y Raphael ... ¡Guau! Es tan increíble. Es realmente inteligente y estaba realmente impresionado con mi idea de que tal vez las marcas podrían ser protección ... ¡y también le gusta mucho trabajar conmigo! ¡Dijo que era el primer caso en el que había trabajado y que era bueno trabajar con un experto! Significó mucho para mí. Quiero decir, sé que no soy un 'experto', pero fue realmente genial que él lo pensara así que ... le dije que no lo creía, pero dijo que no estaba de acuerdo y dijo que fui tan bueno mediando entre Alec y Magnus que probablemente debería ser un negociador ... Entonces él d-"

"¿Umm Si? Hablas mucho sobre él ... esta es como la quinta vez que le mencionas desde que llegaste a casa ... recuerdas de qué estábamos hablando esta mañana ... ¿Cierto? Es el jefe del clan de vampiros de Brooklyn, uno de los clanes más infames en existencia. Es uno de los vampiros más temidos del país. Entiendo que es realmente encantador y guapo y todo. Se dice que el hombre es casi irresistible. Pero también es muy peligroso y como dijiste muy inteligente. Realmente odio pensar qué pasaría si descubriera lo que realmente eres ".

Simon suspiró, asintiendo levemente desanimándose un poco.

"Sí, lo se. Es un poco difícil. Realmente creo que le gusto y sé que he oído mucho sobre él, pero ... no lo sé. No se parecía en nada a lo que pensaba. Era amable y divertido de una manera sarcástica, algo oscura. Parecía realmente abierto y sincero, honesto ... incluso creo que podría haber estado un poco nervioso ".

Kevin arqueó su ceja.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con que estaba nervioso?"

Simon se encogió de hombros y se recostó un poco en el sofá, con una sonrisa brillante.

"Bueno, estábamos hablando, es muy fácil hablar con él y fue entonces que llamaste y él pensó que éramos una pareja debido a la forma en que estábamos hablando. Le dije que no lo éramos, que solo eras mi mejor amigo e intentaba explicarle que sí, te amo, pero no estoy enamorado de ti y ... bueno, ya sabes cómo me enrollo. Realmente no pensé que él fuera capaz de seguirlo, pero cuando finalmente me quedé sin aliento y me callé, solo sonrió suavemente y asintió. Dijo que lo había entendido, que tú eras mi Magnus ".

Kevin se animó un poco con eso.

"¡Hey genial! Me voy a quedar con eso"

Simon se rió alegremente asintiendo.

"Imaginé que te encantaría ... dijo que están muy unidos, que realmente no sabía dónde estaría sin él, en realidad dijo que sí y que era la única razón de que todavía estaba allí hoy ... por lo que quiero saber más sobre eso porque sabía que estaban cerca, pero realmente no me di cuenta de que era así ... Quiero decir que realmente no creo haber escuchado nada sobre él antes de que se hiciera cargo del clan de vampiros de Brooklyn, pero parecía que ..."

"¿Uh ... Si? Te estás desviando un poco ".

Simon sacudió la cabeza, dando una sonrisa tímida.

"Oh cierto ... lo siento, entonces, ¿qué estaba-?"

Kevin se rió entre dientes dándole una sonrisa indulgente, rodando sus ojos cariñosamente.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que uno de los vampiros más notorios en la historia reciente estaba nervioso?"

"¡Oh sí! Estábamos hablando de todo eso y le dije que estaba realmente contento de que tuviera a Magnus porque parecía que realmente lo necesitaba. Sonrió, fue una sonrisa realmente genial y dijo que estaba contento de que te tuviera, que realmente le gustaría conocerte y dije que también me gustaría eso ..."

"¿¡Espera, qué!? ¡No quiero conocerle! No le invitaste ni nada, ¿verdad? Oh mi dios q-"

Simon puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza.

"Amigo, tranquilo. Está bien ... solo estábamos hablando, no va venir. Pero a menos que tengamos el caso terminado antes de que vuelvas, es probable que termines por conocerle. Pero te lo digo, es bueno no es nada como hemos escuchado. Vosotros incluso tenéis algunas cosas en común ... "

Kevin parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Uh, dudoso. ¿Qué podría tener en común con el jefe del clan de vampiros de Brooklyn?"

Simon se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, ambos sois amables conmigo, ambos sois inteligentes, ambos sois valientes, ambos tenéis mejores amigos que os vuelven totalmente locos, pero de todos modos amáis"

Kevin inclinó la cabeza dándole una mirada sarcástica.

"No importa lo mucho que te quiera cuando dicho mejor amigo hace algo completamente tonto, como enamorarse de una de las personas más aterradoras del mundo sobrenatural ..."

Simon rodó los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Oye, no puedo evitarlo ... y te estoy diciendo que realmente no es así. Creo que hay mucho más sobre él de lo que todos saben ".

"O es solo una mentira realmente convincente y es bueno para envolver a las personas en su dedo y ganar su confianza. Dime una cosa que sepas que es real sobre él ... que demuestre que no solo está tratando de ganar tu confianza, tratando de obtener información o seducirte o lo que sea"

Simon sonrió, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es asexual".

Kevin se sobresaltó, casi cayéndose del sofá.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡De ninguna manera!"

Simon asintió rápidamente.

"Sí, eso es por lo que parecía nervioso. Mencioné que eras Demi y él realmente lo entendió y preguntó por eso. Me sorprendió que reconociera el término porque ya sabes, la mayoría de la gente no lo hace, le pregunté al respecto y se rió un poco, apartando la mirada algo preocupado y dijo que sabía qué era porque era muy similar a ser Asexual. Sé que no siempre entiendo las cosas de inmediato, pero esta vez lo hice, le pregunté si era asexual y ... asintió muy débilmente, Dios, casi parecía tímido ... "se calló, sacudiendo su cabeza, mirando a Kevin dándole una especie de suave sonrisa. "Era como estabas cuando me lo dijiste por primera vez. Sé que realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante eso ... hombre, solo quería abrazarle y decirle que estaba bien ... "

Los ojos de Kevin se agrandaron, sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. Simon lo desestimó.

"Pero no lo hice. Solo le dije que era genial, que era pansexual. Y dijo ... algo realmente bonito en español ... lo cual no sé, pero sonaba muy bien ... dijo que era algo bueno, se veía realmente aliviado y feliz ... y estuvo muy cerca durante casi todo el resto del día"

Kevin inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

Simon intentó recordar.

"Uhh ... amigo, sabes que soy muy malo en la pronunciación y todo eso ... umm ... Eso es mrveavilloso creo ..."

Kevin arqueó su ceja.

**"Eso es maravilloso"**

Simon se animó, asintiendo rápidamente, señalando animadamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¿Qué significa?"

Kevin sonrió.

"Eso es maravilloso."

Simon estaba absolutamente radiante.

"Aww ..."

Kevin negó con la cabeza, antes de soltar un leve suspiro.

"Creo que tienes razón ... parece que le gustas, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es un vampiro y tú eres básicamente un cazador nato de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales. Sé que no te gusta eso ... pero honestamente, si la mitad de las cosas que hemos escuchado sobre él son ciertas, no sé si sería suficiente para convencerle de que eres diferente. Simplemente no quiero que nada te pase. Sé que te gusta ... y estoy de acuerdo en que parece que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre él ... pero realmente debes tener cuidado aquí, Si ... entiendo que te gusta el chico, pero un enamoramiento no vale tu vida ".

Simon asintió.

"Lo sé y tendré cuidado ... pero nunca se sabe, podría funcionar".

Kevin se encogió de hombros.

"Funcionó para Spike y Buffy ..."

Simon sonrió, animándose.

"Eso es cierto ... antes de que ella muriera y él terminara trabajando para su otra ex ... pero me voy a quedar con que funcionó".

Kevin asintió, acomodándose.

"Entonces, ¿qué más dijo Raphael?"

**Pov Raphael**

Magnus se volvió hacia él, le lanzó una rápida sonrisa y arqueó las cejas, expectante.

"Bienvenido de nuevo ... ¿lo conseguiste?"

Raphael se burló, sonriendo.

"Por favor ... el oficial en el mostrador de admisión era un Llygoden-dyn (hombre ratón). Creo que realmente chirrió cuando entré, casi salió corriendo de la habitación ... no ha sido exactamente un desafío. Aquí tienes." Le arrojó el pequeño objeto plateado a Magnus, que lo atrapó fácilmente, lo levantó hacia la luz y examinó el amuleto plateado.

Raphael se deslizó a su lado, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad, mirando por encima la pequeña ala de plata.

"Entonces, ¿por qué exactamente necesitamos robar un amuleto de plata barato de las pruebas?"

Magnus levantó un dedo.

"No robar ... tomar prestado. Solo lo necesito por un rato. Lo devolveremos en un momento. Encontré esto en la segunda escena, detrás de una pila de madera contrachapada. Pude verlo con el hechizo ... tiene rastros de poder demoníaco. Creo que pertenecía al humano trabajando con el demonio. Puedo hacer un hechizo. No me mostrará todo, pero deberíamos poder vislumbrarle, ver algunas instantáneas de su vida, tal vez incluso cuando llamó al demonio ".

Raphael asintió.

"Adelante ... veamos qué idiota fue tan estúpido e imprudente como para invocar a un demonio". Se recostó contra la pared, haciendo un movimiento de "adelante", Magnus lanzando un hechizo siempre era un gran show.

Magnus llevó el amuleto a la mesa con el resto de los elementos para el hechizo, colocándolo a un lado. Respiró hondo, moviendo los hombros, el zumbido eléctrico familiar de su magia llenando la habitación. Acercándose, colocó un pequeño cuenco de obsidiana en el centro de la mesa.

Luego agarró una botella verde delgada, una roja sangre y una azul medianoche profunda, agregando rápidamente el contenido con facilidad practicada. El líquido se arremolinó y burbujeó, mezclándose formando un tono azul eléctrico brillante.

Después de eso, tomó un pequeño frasco de cristal adornado con grabados extraños. Inclinó con cuidado el frasco, agregando un líquido dorado de olor extraño, vertiéndolo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj antes de hacer algunos movimientos complicados, creando un diseño que casi parecía una cruz celta flotando en la parte superior. Los ingredientes empezaron a silbar y burbujear, agitándose.

Finalmente, alcanzó el recipiente que estaba a un lado de la mesa, tomando una pizca de una mezcla extraña de hierbas ennegrecidas y rociándola uniformemente sobre la superficie del líquido agitado y revuelto. Un humo violeta rojizo profundo ondulante cubrió la parte superior de la mesa en una nube espesa y agitada.

Inclinó la cabeza, con los ojos de gato brillando, levantando su mano, haciendo algunos movimientos elegantes e intrincados. Magnus tomó una respiración profunda y centrada y comenzó a decir el hechizo con voz suave y melódica, con la magia fluyendo en las palabras extrañas de un lenguaje olvidado hace tanto tiempo que incluso Raphael apenas podía distinguirlas.

El humo brilló y se agitó, aparentemente moviéndose al ritmo de las palabras. Los ojos de Magnus parpadearon, adquiriendo un brillo etéreo suave. El humo comenzó a arremolinarse, chisporroteando, condensándose más y más, volviendo a deslizarse sobre el cuenco. Magnus levantó la mano, formando una espiral por encima del cuenco, ondeando y brillando, cada vez más rápido. Magnus terminó la última palabra del hechizo con un brusco chasquido de sus dedos. El humo se convirtió instantáneamente en fuego. Brillantes, incandescentes, anormalmente profundas llamas azules, parpadeantes y centelleantes, silbando y estallando.

Extendió la mano, agarrando el amuleto plateado, levantándolo cerca de sus labios, susurrando algo, sus ojos brillando intensamente. Sopló sobre él, un brillante vapor violeta se deslizaba de sus labios, envolviéndose sobre el amuleto.

Raphael negó con la cabeza ... un siglo de esto y todavía está un poco sorprendido por ello.

Magnus mantuvo el amuleto entre el pulgar y el índice, extendiéndolo hacia el borde de la brillante llama azul, hasta que la punta del ala tocó el borde de la columna de fuego.

Al instante, el fuego comenzó a cambiar, pasando de un azul profundo cerca de la medianoche a un tono azul claro eléctrico y empezaron a aparecer imágenes brillantes. Al principio solo eran parpadeos rápidos, solo una sombra de una imagen, pero lentamente se volvieron más definidas, pequeñas imágenes como películas, brillando en foco una por una, como un espectáculo de instantáneas. Con ellas podías sentir una ola de emociones y escuchar susurros y voces ...

...........................................................................................

Una niña de unos once años, con el pelo oscuro y salvaje llorando, sintiéndose perdida y devastada. Un hombre joven, claramente su hermano, solo un poco mayor que ella tratando de consolarla, envolviéndola con sus brazos, diciéndole que estaría bien ... estarían bien, a pesar de que él realmente no lo creía.

Los hermanos estaban situados en lo que parecía la oficina de un juez, agarrándose nerviosamente de las manos.

_-Raj, apenas tienes dieciocho años, no puedes-_

_-Señor, sé que soy joven, pero puedo manejar esto, puedo cuidar a Divya, puedo cuidarnos a los dos ... por favor ... acabamos de perder a nuestros padres, no nos haga_ _s_ _perder_ _nos_ _el uno al otro también ... -_ suplicó, con los ojos muy abiertos y desesperados.

.................................................................................................

Raj, sentado en un pequeño y lúgubre apartamento, su hermana acurrucada en el sofá junto a él profundamente dormida, mirando con preocupación sobre un montón de facturas, jugueteando con el pequeño conjunto de amuletos mirando hacia su hermana.

.................................................................................................

Raj, entrando nervioso en una oficina con un traje mal ajustado en lo que parecía ser una entrevista de trabajo, sosteniendo sus llaves, frotando nerviosamente las pequeñas alas de plata como un amuleto de buena suerte, tratando de parecer seguro de sí mismo y confiado ...

..........................................................................................

La niña, Divya, ahora una adolescente, conversando alegremente sobre la escuela mientras preparan la cena juntos, sonriendo y riendo.

..............................................................................................

_Oh, por favor, que esté bien, por favor, que esté bien ... oh Dios, por favor, que esté bien ..._

Se repetía el mantra hasta el hospital, con los ojos bien abiertos y temerosos corriendo por las puertas, divisando a Divya sentada en el borde de la cama del hospital, ligeramente pálida, claramente en shock. Su pelo estaba desordenado, el traje salpicado de manchas de barro y tierra, un ligero rasguño en la mejilla y un arañazo rojo en el brazo izquierdo ...

Jadeó.

_"Div ... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?"_

Ella saltó, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de él, antes de silbar de dolor, tirando de su brazo hacia atrás, acunándolo protectoramente. Asintió, temblorosa.

_"S-sí ... No lo sé ... Salí a pasear por el viejo puente Keas, simplemente explorando y vi algo raro ... algo junto al agua. No sabía qué era, así que me subí para verlo mejor y ... Creo que perdí mi agarre, caí, me agarré de algo ... pero estoy bien ... realmente me asustó "._

_"¿Estás segura ... de que estás bien?"_

Respiró hondo dando un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no llegó a sus ojos ...

 _"Yo ... estoy segura ... ¿podemos irnos a casa?",_ Preguntó en voz baja.

Él asintió, deslizando su brazo alrededor de ella protectoramente.

........................................................................................

Divya ha estado mirando su teléfono por casi dos horas, con la frente arrugada por la concentración. Nunca es así. Cuando los dos estamos en casa, siempre insiste en que se mantengan alejados de ellos, que el tiempo en familia era más importante ...

Había estado rara las últimas dos semanas ...

_¿Tal vez su caída la shockeó más de lo que deja ver?_

Raj le miró inclinando su cabeza con curiosidad.

_"¿Todo bien?"_

Ella pareció sobresaltarse, levantando la vista de su teléfono.

 _"¿Q-qué? Oh, umm, sí ... todo bien. Estaba buscando algo para un proyecto en la escuela, lo siento ... ya he terminado. Entonces, ¿cómo fue el trabajo?_ "Preguntó con bastante rapidez, cerrando el teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo.

........................................................................................................................

Los dos hermanos están sentados en la mesa comiendo en silencio ... Divya aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose nerviosa y preocupada.

Raj inclinó la cabeza.

_"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?"_

Ella pareció sobresaltarse, mirándole.

_"Hmm, disculpa ¿qué?"_

_"¿Cómo ha estado la escuela?"_

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar su plato.

 _"_ _Ha estado_ _bien"_ , dijo en voz baja.

_"Umm ... estoy llena ... tengo algunos deberes que he olvidado hacer, realmente necesito comenzar con ellos"._

_"Oh, uh ... bi-bien"._

Se levantó en silencio y dejó la mesa. La vio irse ... con la mirada llena de preocupación.

........................................................................................................................

_Está bien ... No debería hacer esto ... Ella es tu hermana, confías en ella. Esto es una invasión de su privacidad ... no vas a husmear ..._

_No lo vas a hacer..._

Gruñó abriendo la puerta, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Arqueó su ceja al ver las diversas tazas y jarras de agua alrededor. Algo estaba definitivamente mal ... Divya nunca dejaba platos en su habitación, siempre la mantenía limpia y ordenada. Junto con las jarras había libros y pilas de papeles por todas partes.

Se movió hacia un montón de papeles, curiosamente mirando algunas de las páginas ...

Qué extraño, eran bocetos, docenas de ellos, de una extraña criatura de color negro oscuro verdoso, como una piel, demasiadas patas y una cola peligrosa. Lentamente los puso de nuevo en el escritorio.

Se giró ligeramente, abrió el portátil en el escritorio y miró el historial ...

_Qué..._

Hay página tras página de artículos extraños sobre criptozoología y criaturas desconocidas, búsquedas de picaduras de animales y efectos y escaneos de bocetos de criaturas publicados en algunos grupos que preguntan qué era.

De acuerdo, no es lo que esperaba, qué ...

_"¿Raj? ¿Qué estás haciendo? "_

Se sobresalta, girándose, ella está de pie junto a la puerta.

_"Oh, uh-hey, estás en casa temprano q-"_

_"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?"_

_"Estaba-"_

" _¿Espiándome? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"_

_"Y-yo solo quería saber qué pasa, has estado tan callada y ..."_

" _¡No es de tu incumbencia! Ya no soy una niña ¡No necesito que resuelvas mis problemas! ¡Lo estoy resolviendo! "_

_"Pero que es-"_

_"¡Solo déjalo, maldita sea!"_ Ella gritó, con los ojos enfadados, haciendo un gesto brusco.

Un repentino crujido sonó, el portátil se sacudió violentamente de sus manos, volando a través de la habitación, estrellándose contra la pared, las llamas entraron en erupción.

 _"¡Oh, maldita sea!"_ Exclamó rápidamente alcanzando uno de los extintores cercanos vertiéndolo sobre las llamas.

Raj se quedó paralizado, mirando sin comprender, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

 _"Umm ... ¿_ _q_ _-qué acaba de pasar?"_ Preguntó, mirándola nerviosamente.

Ella se tranquilizó, suspirando, encogiéndose de hombros.

 _"No lo sé ... pero ha estado_ _pasa_ _ndo mucho ..."_ se detuvo, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupada, respirando profundamente.

_"Está bien, cuando estuve en el puente ..."_

Raj se sentó rígido en el sofá tratando de comprender lo que había dicho Divya ... le picó algo, una especie de criatura que no debería existir ...

Se ha estado sintiendo rara, apagada y han estado pasando cosas extrañas, objetos moviéndose o estallando en llamas cada vez que se enfadaba. Veía cosas que no deberían estar ahí.

Tenía que haber algún tipo de explicación, alguna forma de arreglarlo ... algún tipo de ayuda ... miró las llaves, los amuletos en forma de ala ...

_Hmmm_

........................................................................................................................

Raj respiró hondo, arrodillándose, tratando de dibujar los símbolos correctamente ... esto era una locura ... una posibilidad muy remota ...

Pero también lo era una criatura extraña que hacia que las cosas estallaran en llamas cada vez que se enfadaba ...

Necesitaban ayuda ... no quería decírselo a Divya ... probablemente no funcionaría de todos modos, no quería que tuviera esperanzas ...

_Quiero decir realmente ... incluso si había investigado los símbolos y todo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que un ángel responda a su llamada?_

Magnus se quedó sin aliento, sacudiendo la cabeza, dejando caer el amuleto, mirando a Raphael con sorpresa, el vampiro le devolvió la mirada con una expresión igualmente sorprendida ...

_Bueno ... esto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensaban._


End file.
